Coming Home
by HarryEstel
Summary: Aragorn Estel is coming home after a grueling eight months with the rangers, but between orcs and the weather, Estel becomes very ill. When he finally reaches home, it's all up to Elrond to heal his young son, before Estel dies.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, I am just barrowing them for my own amusement.  I am not making any money off of this story, and I will put the characters back where they belong safe and sound.  Well, relatively unharmed anyway.

A/N: This is my first LOTR fic, and like many others, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel = FAMILY!  In my AU versions, I have written Estel's mother out.  Just pretend that she died along with Arathron.  Thank you for reading my fic.  Yes, I know the first chapter is short but more will be coming out soon.  I also want to thank my beta enb2004 for helping me make this fic possible.  If you get the chance and you are a Harry Potter fan, check out her fic Acceptance, and my fic Harry Potter and the Legend of the Phoenix.  Thank you.

Estel was weary, cold, hungry, in pain, and wet, yet he could not be happier.  Finally, after eight long months with the rangers, he was going home to Imladris.  He hadn't seen his brothers or his father in such a long time.  Even though eight months wasn't that long a time, it had felt like forever to the young human.  Never had he been away from his family for such a long amount of time, and he desperately missed them.

"Soon I'll reach the river.  Soon I'll be home and out of this wet, miserable rain and sleet.  Damn!  It's freezing out here, and I just had to lose my cloak, pack, and horse in that orc skirmish.  Just great," Estel thought miserably.  

Estel truly didn't fell to good despite being so close to home.  The skirmish with the orcs had left him with some nasty injuries that he had no time to heal, as his pack had been lost in the skirmish, and his healing supplies were in the pack.  He would have attempted to heal himself with the herbs that grew in the wild, but most of them were useless due to the amount of rain that had fallen during the past several days.  Estel also believed he was going to be coming down with a cold, if he wasn't already.  He knew from past experience that if he was out in the rain for too long, he had a nasty tendency to get a very bad chest cold.  Estel groaned at the thought.  

"Ada is going to kill me for coming home sick and injured again.  Oh well.  Tis better to receive a lecture about taking care of myself in the nice dry halls of Imladris then to be out here in the freezing rain," Estel thought.

Slowly, Estel made process but the weather was a rather large hindrance in getting home before he caught a cold. 

Just as he reached the river that would lead him strait into Imladris, he suddenly began to cough violently.

"Just great.  Really, truly wonderful.  How in Ardra am I going to hide this from Ada?  Oh well, no point in worrying about it just yet.  First things first, I have got to cross this river," Estel thought gloomily.  With a weary sigh, he proceeded to walk into the river and wade his way across.  

Half way through the river, though, a sudden violent wind caught Estel off guard, and he missed his footing and slipped on one of the many sharp rocks that lined the river.  Before Estel could even begin to brace himself for the impact, he fell face first, and hit his head on one of the sharp rocks.

Estel cried out softly in pain and tried to raise his head but fell back down.  Stars began to dance in front of his eyesight, and black started to creep into the corners of his vision.  Fighting it all the way, Estel fell unconscious while the river washed him downstream and onto the banks of the river, where the temperature was dropping more and more steadily.

Translations:

Ardra: Middle Earth

Ada: dad/daddy


	2. Chapter Two

Several hours later, Estel slowly started to come around.  At first all that he was aware of was the intense pain in his chest and head.  As his head started to clear somewhat, he realized that he was even colder now than he had been just a few minutes ago and was shivering violently.  When Estel looked at the sky though, he realized it was dark.  "Oh, no," Estel thought despairingly.  It had been midmorning when he had attempted to cross the river, and now it was late at night.  How late it was, he could not tell, but it was late enough to be especially cold to the young human who was already injured and ill.  Estel sighed and thought back on how he had gotten into this position in the first place.

Flashback:

Estel was in very high spirits.  Only five days ago he had completed his first tour of duty with the rangers and was currently on his way back to his home in Imladris.  He looked around and noticed that it was starting to get dark and decided to look for shelter, as he knew that orcs often roamed these woods at night.  After a little while of searching, he found a small cave that was partially covered by bushes, with many trees nearby.

Hopping off his horse, he grabbed his supplies and then led his horse to the trees and told his faithful steed to stay concealed there for the night.  The horse whinnied softly and nudged the man playfully.  Estel could only laugh at the behavior of his horse and went to scout out the cave he had found.  

After checking to make sure it wasn't being used by a wild animal, or had been previously used by orcs, Estel settled down for the night but didn't go to sleep.  He would not sleep this night with orcs being known for patrolling the area.

Two hours later, Estel heard the groaning of the earth under many feet and knew that the orcs were coming.  Crouching down lower as not to be seen, Estel watched as a particularly large band of orcs passed right by his cave.  

When the orcs had finally passed by with out them noticing the hidden young man, Estel sighed in relief.  

Suddenly though, a feeling of dread washed over him.  As the hairs on the back of his neck rose, he knew that something was watching him from behind him.  Something full of malice towards him.  "How is that possible though?  I scouted the cave completely and there was nothing there," Estel thought nervously.  He quickly turned around while drawing his sword.

It was this one quick move that saved his life as a sharp singer came rushing at him.  Estel swore softly when he saw that he was dealing with a spider that appeared to be of Mirkwood descent.  What it was doing this far from Mirkwood was disturbing, but he could not be bothered to think on it then.

The spider gave a great screech when its prey escaped from the surprise attack and continued to make loud noises.  Estel cringed at the noise.  He knew that the orcs weren't far off, and that they would come to investigate it.  Estel had to kill the spider, and quickly before the orcs came.  

As the spider once again aimed for Estel with the stinger, he used those precious few seconds to dive underneath the exposed belly of the spider.  He thrust his sword up and into the belly of the spider.  Estel gave a silent curse when he saw that the spider had landed on his supplies, and that he didn't have the time to spare to move the spider to get to them.  Already he could hear the black speech and the heavy footsteps of the orcs.

Estel turned away from the cave and ran the opposite way from where the orcs were coming from, all the while whistling for Star to come.  

When Star didn't appear, Estel knew that either the spider or the orcs had gotten to her and felt a brief moment of grief for his loyal horse.

All thoughts of grief for Star however were pushed aside, however, when he saw the orcs were about to fire upon him.

Estel cursed again and dove to the ground, just as poisoned orc arrows flew by him.  Quickly gathering his own bow and arrow, Estel shot as many of the orcs as he could until they got too close for him to use the bow.

Estel had been able to kill a fair number of them but there were still many left.  He unsheathed his sword and echoed a battle cry and headed strait for the party of orcs.  For a moment, the orcs were confused that their quarry was running towards them instead of away, but overcame their shock moments later when Estel had quickly killed five orcs, using his unexpected move for his advangtage.

The orcs charged him very quickly, but he was ducking, parrying, and thrusting his sword into any orc that was within his visual range.  He had been doing very well considering the forces that were against him, but when he was busy fighting three very large orcs at once, he failed to notice one moving towards him.  At the last second, he sensed the orc's evil presence, and twisted his body.  The crude orc knife missed his back, which had been the original target, but cut Estel's leg very badly.

Estel nearly stumbled from the pain and blood loss, but held on until there were no more orcs left alive.  Once he was sure of that fact, he allowed himself to sink down to the ground in exhaustion and pain.  Hazily, he realized he was suffering from blood loss and automatically reached fro his pack of healing supplies.  

When he didn't feel his pack, the memories of the fight with the spider suddenly came back to him, along with the realization that the spider had landed on his medicine pack.  Cursing softly, Estel tore some of his cloak off and tied it around the wound in order to stop the bleeding.  Estel looked around in order to see if there were any herbs when he suddenly realized that he was wet and it was raining.

He groaned in despair.  Now not only had he fought with a spider and orcs and had gotten injured, but his horse had run off, his supplies were crushed, and it was raining, which meant that even if he could find any herbs, he wouldn't be able to use them due to the rain.  Cursing again, he slowly raised himself up from the ground and proceeded to limp toward the direction of his home.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
A/N Hi there everyone. I am terribly sorry that I have not update either of my fics recently. I'm afraid May 14, 2004 a close friend of my family and myself was killed in a car accident while she was on her way home from college. As of now, this fic is dedicated to Carmen, may she rest in peace. Thank you. And many thanks to enb2004 who is helping me through my grief and is also my beta with some great stories. Thank you, and please, drive safely.

Slowly and groggily, Estel pulled himself from the shores of the river and shivered violently in the night air. He started to cough painfully and knew that he had to get home to his Ada soon. Not only was his chest killing him, but his head was throbbing unmercifully. When his put his hand to his head, it came away with dried blood, and he felt that a large knot had formed.

"Come on Estel, you can do this. It's not that much farther. I can see the bridge from here. I have been in worse shape than this, and I have always been fine. Ah, but then this is your first time being injured and alone is it not? Before, you had your brothers or Legolas to help you out, but not so this time, a tiny voice in the back of his head said. No! I'm going to make it," Estel thought determinedly and proceeded to make his way to the bridge that would lead him to the Last Homely House of Lord Elrond of Imladris.

It took Estel two hours to reach the courtyard of his home, each step bringing him more pain than the last, but to Estel, the pain was worth it.

"It's so great to be home," he thought happily. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so happy to see the water fountain and the courtyard with his Ada's flowers.

He looked up at the sky and scowled as he realized that it was still dark and appeared to be very late at night. He sighed. He wasn't about to wake up everyone in the household by going through the front door. He would have to scale the tree that was right by his room and enter the house that way. Sighing wearily, he headed for the tree.

It took every ounce of energy that he had left to scale the tall tree. There were several scary moments, as he wasn't in the best physical shape (as his lungs painfully reminded him) but he finally reached the safety of his balcony.

"Thank the Valar," he muttered while coughing.

"That is the last time I climb a tree without making someone to spot me when I'm injured," he thought.

Making sure to make no noise, he slipped the door open and stepped into his room. "Oh, it is good to be here," he thought happily, momentarily forgetting his injuries and illness. Just by being in his room allowed much of the tension from recent months to dissipate completely.

He coughed again and grimaced. "I really must do something about his cold," he thought, and sighed as he realized that he would need to go downstairs to the House of Healing if he was going to get the herbs and bandages he knew he would need if he was going to cure his illness and heal his injuries.

The problem was that he didn't feel in any shape to be going up and down the stairs, especially after just having climbed a tree. Admittedly, climbing the tree hadn't been the brightest thing he had ever done, but his purpose had been achieved in that he hadn't woken anyone up.

He took one look at the bleeding gash on his leg that had reopened sometime during his journey and knew that he would never make it downstairs. He head was staring to pound even more, and his vision was starting to get blurry. The healer part of his mind recognized the symptoms as shock, concussion, and illness, but in his condition he was in no shape to treat himself. "I really don't want to get Ada as he will only become upset over my injuries. Perhaps I should get Elladan's help, even if he is a mother hen, he isn't nearly as bad as Ada," he thought, not all that rationally

With that in mind, he staggered over to Elladan's room and knocked weakly on the door.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
A/N: Once again this is dedicated to Carmen, may she rest in peace. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing and thank you for your kind sympathies regarding Carmen. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and yes, this is yet another cliff hanger but it couldn't be helped so sorry! I would also like to thank enb2004 who is my beta and has helped me tremendously through this past week of grief. Thank you all and enjoy! Oh and please excuse any of the mistakes I make with the elvish. I do not claim to be an expert and would appreciate people correcting me if I am wrong. Thank you!

Elladan, the elder of the twin sons of Elrond, was jolted out of his sleep by a soft knock on the door.

"Damn it! Who's knocking at this hour?" Elladan thought sleepily. "Come in," Elladan called out softly, not wanting to wake anyone else up by shouting his annoyance at whoever was at his door. When no one came in, Elladan just shrugged and figured that the sound he had heard had been in his dream or an animal outside.

Just as Elladan was about to fall back into the Elven realm of dreams, he heard the sound of someone knocking once more. He cursed a few times and staggered out of bed and headed for the door. "Come in," he said through gritted teeth. Whoever was knocking at his door was going to be very upset when Elladan was through with him.

"Dan…I need…help…." A voice said from outside. All thoughts of pulverizing that person was gone at once. Elladan would be able to recognize Estel's voice anywhere.

Elladan swung open the door just in time to catch his brother as he fell.

"Estel! Oh, what have you done this time, tithen gwador?" he muttered sadly.

"Not my fault," Estel slurred as Elladan carried him across the room.

"Of course it wasn't tithen pen," Elladan said reassuringly, not wanting to upset his brother with teasing in his current state. Carefully, Elladan placed Estel on his bed and turned on a lamp.

He gasped when he saw the state of his little brother, who was bleeding profusely from a nasty gash in his leg. He was soaking wet and shivering, there was a second nasty gash on his head, and he felt warm to the touch.

"ADA! ELROHIR! I NEED HELP IN HERE! Hang on Estel, Ada's coming. Don't you dare give up," Elladan said.

"Dan don't…" he started to cough. "Need Ada…" Estel said horsely.

"By the Valar Estel! Look at yourself! Of course you need Ada!" Elladan said expaseratedly.

"Elladan! What's wrong? Ada's on his…ESTEL!!!" a voice said from just outside the bedroom where was the door was still open from when Elladan had barged in.

"Elrohir, thank the Valar. You said that Ada was on his way?" Elladan asked.

"Aye, what's wrong with Estel? He looks awful," Elrohir said.

Suddenly, Estel started jerking around. "ESTEL!!" Elladan cried out in horror as his brother started coughing up blood.

"ADA! HURRY!" Elrohir yelled desperately.

Translations:  
Ada: Dad, Daddy  
Adar: Father  
Tithen pen: Little One  
Tithen gwador: Little Brother


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: See chapter one  
A/N: Hi there people, sorry about taking so long on the update but both myself and my beta are smack in the middle of finals and some of us have to study, even though I would much rather be reading or writing fanfiction and making my reviewers and readers happy. Anyway as always, dedicated to Carmen and many many thanks to my beta enb2004 who had been a HUGE help. So go read her stuff. Thanks and enjoy!  
  


Elrond, half elven lord of Imladris, was waken from his sound sleep by the sound of loud   
footsteps and someone talking. Elrond frowned. "Who in Arda would be up at this hour of night?," Elrond thought. Elrond was about to dismiss it as just some random elves talking when a sudden yell rang through the halls of the Last Homely House. "ADA! ELROHIR! I NEED HELP IN HERE!," Elrond hear Elladan scream. Hearing the panic in his eldest son's voice, Elrond assumed the worst, and hurriedly drew his sword from its sheath by his bed, and ran for Elladan's room. Just as he was approaching he heard Elrohir's voice saying "ADA!!!! HURRY!," Elrond heard Elrohir yell desperately. Elrond burst into the room, truly expecting to find his sons engaged in combat, but to his surprise and shock they were hovering over Elladan's bed. "ADA! You have to help him!," Elladan begged. "Help who?," Glorfindel said, slightly out of breath, having just run the lengths of Imladris to join the supposed fray, with the guards and the warriors on his heels. Elrond moved closer for a better look and gasped when he saw his youngest lying deathly still on Elladan's bed. "Glorfindel, dismiss the guards and the warriors and go fetch as many as my healing supplies as you can possibly carry. Also make a tea with a sleeping draught in it. I suspect that Estel will need it to relieve the pain though he would never admit that to us. Elladan tell me what happened," Elrond demanded as Glorfindel proceeded to do his Lord's bidding. " I don't know Ada," Elladan said irritably. "One moment I was sleeping, and then the next thing I heard was Estel knocking and when I opened the door he practically collapsed onto me," Elladan said despairingly. "Estel, ion nin, can you hear me?," Elrond asked Estel softly. In answer to the question Aragorn groaned softly and opened one eye and then closed it again. "Estel what happened?" Elrond asked gently. Estel once again opened his eyes slowly. His normally sharp silver eyes were glazed over with fever and confusion from the illness and the injuries he was suffering. "Ada?," Estel questioned being somewhat confused. The last thing that he remembered was knocking on Elladan's door. "Aye, tis I," Elrond answered. "Estel can you tell me what happened while I treat your injuries?," Elrond asked gently. Estel nodded wearily. "I was heading towards home as I had finished my tour of duty with the rangers and I had missed you all very much. On the way home.... Estel paused as he coughed violently. Elrond was alarmed to see that Estel had coughed up blood but he did not let Estel see his concern and continued to soothe him as he coughed and gasped weakly for breath. When Elrond saw that Estel had regained his breath he indicated for Estel to continue with his story. Estel nodded and told his father, brothers, and Glorfindel all that had happened after he had departed from the rangers for home.  
Insert battle scene here  
"After I had tied off the wound I continued towards home but fell and hit my head in the river when the wind had caught me off guard. I don't know how long I was out but I think it was for a while. Once I had regained consciousness I walked slowly towards home where I was intending on surprising all of you in the morning, but my injuries needed attention and that's when I knocked on Elladan's door," Estel said very wearily after finishing his long tale. "You have had yourself quite an adventure tithen pen," Glorfindel said while balancing the sleeping draught tea and bandages. Apparently he had returned without any noticing, so involved were they with Estel's tale. "Aye, that you have ion nin and now it is time for you to rest so I may heal your injuries," Elrond said soothingly. "All right Ada," Estel said knowing he would never win the argument about not taking the sleeping draught, and besides, he was actually really tired. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone, especially not his family. Elrond was surprised when Estel took the tea without protest and swallowed it in one gulp. "Rest now my son we shall be here when you wake," Elrond said gently. "Yes Ada," Estel said drowsily as his vision started to go black and he at last surrendered himself to the dreamless sleep of unconsciousness.  
Once Elrond was sure the Estel was in a deep sleep, he went to work examining the injuries. "Is he very bad off Ada?", Elrohir asked, his voice filled with concern. Elrond turned to the twins and Glorfindel and gave them a slight smile. "I will not lie when I say that I am worried about his injuries and his apparent illness, but rest assured, Estel will survive this. The wounds are grievous but not enough to cause death", Elrond said. Hearing Elrond's words, everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief. Estel was very dear to all of them and it would break their hearts if Estel was to leave them so early. "Why don't you all go and get some rest? I know that you must be tired. Estel did wake you up in the middle of the night after all", Elrond said. "Nay Ada, we will stay. I could not bring myself to leave his side when he is wounded and ill, you know this Ada", Elladan said with Elrohir nodding in agreement with his twin. "Very well, I suppose you will not leave either Glorfindel?", Elrond questioned. "You are quite right Elrond, I too could not bear to leave Estel in this state and go to sleep while he suffers so", Glorfindel said. "Very well, you may all stay, but only if you help me with Estel's wounds. I fear there are many and we shall be here for many hours before we have completely cleansed and healed his injuries and illness. "We know Ada and we will be here with you and Estel the entire time", Elladan said gently yet firmly. Elrond nodded his consent to the three elves. "Let us get to work then", Elrond said.  
  


  



	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
A/N: Hi there people, just a slight warning that I won't be updating for the next few days as I'm going out of town, but I will update as soon as I get back promise! As always, dedicated to Carmen and many many thanks to my beta enb2004 for helping me out with my fics, so read her things! Thanks!   
A/N 2: Oh by the way as for some reason I can't get the italics to word blah blah means a dream sequence, sorry for any confusion. If anyone knows how to get the Italics working I would be highly appreciative. Thank you!  
  
Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood was fast asleep in his bed, but his dreams were anything but peaceful. Images of Estel surrounded him. "Legolas! Help me!", Estel cried out. "I'm coming! Just hold on a little longer mellon nin!", Legolas shouted back over the roar of a waterfall and hoof beats. The scene suddenly shifted and Legolas found himself in Imladris at a burial. "NO! Oh Valar, please not Estel, please not him, he is too young!", Legolas pleaded with the Valar when he saw the figure upon the burial ground. It was Estel. He was deathly pale and appeared to be nothing more than a corpse. "NO!!!!" Legolas cried out in despair. "LEGOLAS! LEGOLAS!!", Estel said suddenly as he rose from the burial ground. "NO!",Legolas screamed. "LEGOLAS, WAKE UP ION NIN!" Thranduil shouted suddenly.   
  
Legolas jerked up wide awake, his blue eyes flashing fearfully and searching every corner of his room in a slight state of panic before his eyes finally settled on the figure of his father. "Easy, easy ion nin, what is wrong", Legolas father asked concerned. "Nearly the entire palace could here you Greenleaf. I became very worried when you wouldn't wake up after I called you a few times", Thranduil said his voice laced with concern for his son.   
  
"I am sorry Adar, I was having an intense dream, nay not a dream, a nightmare, about Estel and that he.. that he.... was dead", Legolas choked out. "Oh ion nin, twas but a nightmare. While I admit that it is highly unusual for our kind to have nightmares, it does happen on occasion", Thranduil said while comforting his son. "I know this Ada, but it seemed to real to be but a nightmare. I fear that something evil had befallen Estel. I fear that this dream may be showing a future that has yet come to pass. I must go to Imladris Ada. Come morn, I will leave at once", Legolas said firmly.   
  
Thranduil sighed sadly. " Very well ion nin, I know I can not keep you here if you believe Estel to be in trouble. Do take care though hmmm? It seems to me that whenever you and Estel get together, trouble inevitably follows the both of you as though it were a shadow. Legolas rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. " We do not go looking for trouble Ada! It just usually happens to find us", Legolas said in exasperation. " I know ion nin, I know. Seriously Legolas, check on Estel and make sure that everything is all right with the young man. I pray to the gods that your nightmare was just that, a nightmare. I know you, nor Elrond and his children could bear to lose Estel. I myself do not think I could bear it. He may as well be my son as well as Elrond's for all the time he spends here", Thranduil said.   
"Do not worry Ada, I will make sure that Estel is fine and I will send word either way", Legolas said. " Go on and pack then Legolas, for knowing you, you shall leave early in the morn and you shall want to be well rested", Thranduil said. "Thank you Ada. I shall probably leave before you wake so I will bid you farewell now. Tell my brothers and sisters where I have gone and why and that I will send word. Farewell Ada, and I shall see you shortly I hope", Legolas said. "Farewell and goodnight ion nin, fare journey, and do bring Estel back home in one piece this time", Thranduil said teasingly. "Yes Ada, I shall endeavor to, but trouble seems to follow Estel everywhere. We shall return within the month Ada", Legolas said. Thranduil nodded and with one last hug, he left Legolas to pack and sleep, while knowing that neither of them would sleep this night. Not with the possibility of Estel being in severe trouble and possibly dying. No, there would be no rest for the King and his youngest son until they knew that Estel was well and was on his way to Mirkwood.  
  
Translations:  
Ada, Adar: Dad/Daddy, Father  
Ion nin: My son  
  



	7. Chapter Seven

  
Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
A/N: Dedicated to Carmen as always. Hey there people, sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I just got back from out of town where I didn't have the internet connection I needed to post so my apologies. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I am trying to make them longer so please bear with me on that. Many thanks to enb2004, the best beta and best friend a fanfiction writer could ask for. Thank you and enjoy!  
  


Twas early the next morning and the sun was slowly rising, bathing Imladris with her golden light, chasing away the evil the darkness brought with it.   
Elrond watched the sun rise with a contented smile on his face. Though he himself was still awake, his twin sons and Glorfindel had fallen asleep not long after Estel's injuries had been tended to.   
They had worked long and hard in the night to heal Estel's various injuries but eventually they had finished. Estel's wounds had been bandaged and laced with Athelas and were healing nicely. Estel would be bed ridden for a few days, but the wounds had caused no permanent damage.   
The one thing that concerned the Elven Lord somewhat was the fact that Estel's fever had not yet broken, although the coughing had stopped, as well as the blood that had come up during the fits.   
Elrond supposed the coughing fits had come from the pressure of one of Estel's ribs being broken and rubbing slightly against his lung, which they had not discovered until they had changed Estel into his night clothes, and promptly treated once discovered.   
Elrond checked Estel's temperature and found it slightly lower than it had been before. Chastising himself for worrying over nothing, Elrond figured that the fever was only from Estel having caught a cold from being out in the wild with little to no protection. At his fathers brief touch, Estel sighed in contentment and slipped deeper into sleep. At Estel's sigh, Elrohir shifted slightly but did not wake. Elrond heard the rustling of Elrohir's movements and watched tenderly as Elrohir continued sleeping, though Elrond knew Elrohir would be up in an instant if Estel moved with but a bit more noise.   
Elrond looked around the room at the various sleeping Elves and could not help but chuckle softly. The twins had dragged in a couch from the hallway and had fallen asleep upon the other, while Glorfindel had claimed Estel's favorite chair and dragged it over by the twins where he had promptly fallen asleep as well.   
Elrond shook his head in mirth and laughed silently once more. Elrond retrieved a chair himself and dragged it over to Estel's bedside. He gently laid a hand on Estel's chest and leaned back in the chair as the dream world claimed him as it had his sons and advisor.  
  
Dreamscape: Estel heard shouts and cruel laughter combined with the sound of clashing swords and the whoosh of arrows as they flew by him. "ESTEL!" a familiar voice shouted sounding panicked and slightly pained.   
"LEGOLAS! Where are you?" Estel shouted in desperation as he heard the cruel laughter of orcs and the growls of wargs approaching from all around him.   
ESTEL!" he heard Legolas shout once more in what sounded like desperation. "Hang on mellon nin, I'm coming. I'm coming Legolas!" Estel shouted across the sounds of the battle, all the while watching and unable to do anything while more and more orcs and wargs surrounded his best friend.   
"ESTEL! NO!" Legolas said, and then everything went dark around Estel.   
"NO!" Estel shouted helplessly as he lost sight of Legolas and what was happening around him.  
  
(End Dreamscape)  
  
Everyone in Estel's room was suddenly jolted awake by Estel shouting out Legolas name at the top of his lungs. Elrond immediately tried to hold his son still as Estel started shouting and struggling against the strong Elven Lord that held him.   
Elrond was loathe to use a sedative so soon after the sleeping draught but if he did not calm Estel down, Estel was likely to hurt himself struggling so. "Elladan, fetch me both the mild sedative and strong sedative. We need to calm Estel down. Elrohir, get me some cool water and a washcloth. Glorfindel! Help me hold him down."   
Glorfindel and Elrond looked at one another despairingly as Estel continued to struggle violently beneath them for several minutes, though it seemed like hours to the two elf lords. "Valar, what it taking them so long?" Elrond questioned tersely when Elladan and Elrohir did not come back right away.   
"Shall I..." Glorfindel started to say but was interrupted by Estel.   
"NO!" Estel shouted suddenly and then bolted upright wide awake just as Elladan and Elrohir came back with the various potions and the water and washcloth.   
"Shhh, it's all right Estel. Twas only a dream," Elrond said comfortingly in Elvish as he embraced his son and rocked him gently.   
"Ada, it was Legolas, he was in trouble and there were orcs and wargs and..." Estel started to say but was interrupted by Elrohir. "Worry not tithen gwador. Legolas is just fine and is safe and sound in Mirkwood with his siblings and father. Twas only a dream little one," he said while placing a cool washcloth against Estel's forehead.   
"Nay! Twas not a nightmare Elrohir. Ada, it was to real. Legolas is in trouble! I have to help him!" Estel said moving to get out of bed. Elrond frowned and gently pushed Estel back onto the various pillows.   
"Nay Estel. I am sure that Legolas is just fine, but even if he weren't, I would not allow you to get up. You are still ill ion nin, and your injuries have only just begun to heal. If it will ease your mind however, I shall send a message to Thranduil and make sure that Legolas is just fine and is indeed home with his brothers and sisters just as Elrohir said," Elrond said patiently.   
"Ada is right Estel. You are far to weak to be up yet. For Valar sakes Estel, it was only last night that you came through my door looking like death warmed over," Elladan said gently hugging his brother in order to calm him as well as himself from the memories of the previous night.   
"But..." Estel started to say.   
"No buts young one, you are to stay here, and in bed until I say so. Elrohir, Elladan, stay with your brother while I write to Thranduil and Glorfindel takes care of running Imladris temporarily," Elrond requested of the twins, although it came out more as a command than a request.   
Estel scowled at his father and brothers but relented under their glares. "Oh very well, I shall stay in bed, but please hurry and write that letter Ada," Estel said all the while planning how to get out of bed without his family noticing. Elrond smiled at his young sons tenacity. That tenacity would serve Aragorn well in the years to come.   
"Fear not Estel, I shall write that letter immediately, but for the love of Valar, stay in bed," Elrond said with a gentle tease.   
"Yes Estel, you know what will happen otherwise," Elladan said while grinning. Elrond rolled his eyes and glared at the twins. "Elladan, Elrohir, do not tease nor try to entertain your brother right now. In fact, do nothing at all except try to get him to go back to sleep," Elrond said while shaking his head knowing it was fruitless but he had tried it none the less.   
"Oh we will Ada, won't we Elladan?" Elrohir said with a devious grin.   
"Don't worry Ada, Estel will sleep..... eventually," Elladan said with an equally devious grin.   
Elrond rolled his eyes once again. "Try to sleep Estel, though that is doubtful with those twin terrors, and feel better ion nin," Elrond said gently and kissed Estel on the brow before leaving quietly with Glorfindel at his heels.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Tithen pen: Little one  
Tithen gwador: Little brother  
Ion nin: My son  



	8. Chapter Eight

  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hi there people, and yes, I am still alive. Sorry that I have not updated in a while but I will try to update more often. I kind of got carried away with my other LOTR story, The Love of a Family. Anyway, here is Chapter Eight, and I would like to thank my beta enb2004 for helping me with my stories. She has great Harry Potter stories so go read those if you like Harry Potter. And yes, The Love of a Family had been updated today as well, and perhaps, tomorrow, I will update Harry Potter and the Legend of the Phoenix. Don't worry, I plan to finish all my stories and I will not discontinue them. So thank you all for reviews and here is Chapter Eight!  
  
Estel sighed quietly as his brothers did everything and anything but stay quiet. With all the noise they were making it was a wonder that the whole of Imladris did not come barging in, asking what the noise was.   
  
As it was, Estel wanted the twins to leave so he could plan how to get out of the house and help Legolas. It did not matter that his father was sending a letter. Estel feared that by the time the letter was sent it might be to late to do something.   
  
Though Estel did feel awful, he would help rescue Legolas from whatever peril he was in. First things first however. Get his brothers out of the room so he could make his escape plans.   
Estel decided that the simplest way was to look as though he had fallen asleep during their constant bickering. Something that was hardly new.  
  
The challenge would be staying awake as Estel did feel very weary. Slowly, he allowed his eyelids to droop and eventually close all together, all the while listening for his brothers and trying to stay awake, a challenge that proving to be more and more impossible with every moment.   
  
Estel's last conscious thought before slipping into a deep sleep was that his brothers and Ada would kill him when they realized he was gone.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were so busy bickering with the other that they never realized that their brother was slowly but surely falling asleep until they happened to gaze over at him.   
"Elladan, you know as well as I that...." Elrohir started to say loudly but was interrupted by Elladan covering his mouth with his hand. Elrohir glared at his twin until he saw what Elladan was looking at.   
  
"Shh, be quiet Elrohir. Let Estel rest. Ada will have our heads if we wake him. And rightfully so, if we hinder Estel's healing process.   
  
Besides, I believe this will be the only rest he will get after that dream, until a letter comes from either King Thranduil or Legolas himself," Elladan said in a whisper. Elrohir nodded in agreement and quietly walked over to his little brother and pushed a stray hair out of Estel's face.   
  
"He still burns Elladan," Elrohir said worriedly. Elladan frowned and walked over to his youngest brother, laying a hand on his brow. Elladan frowned once more at the heat he felt radiating of the young human.   
"Ada's herbs should have worked by now," Elladan muttered to himself.   
  
"Yet he burns Elladan. And look, his breathing is very raspy. Can you not hear the shortness of breath?" Elrohir asked Elladan.   
  
"Aye I can. Go get Ada Ro. He should know of this," Elladan said heavily.   
  
Elrohir was torn for a moment, for he desperately wanted to stay with his little brother, but on the other hand his little brother needed their father's help.   
When Estel let out a slight moan though, Elrohir ran out the room to get their father, for he could not bear to watch Estel suffer from pain and sickness, especially when there was help nearby.   
  
Once Elrohir had left the room in order to search for their father Elladan let out a sigh. "Oh tithen pen, you sure did a number on yourself this time. I expect you'll be in bed for at least a week. Get better soon little brother, for life is just not the same without you around us," Elladan said softly.   
  
Sighing, Elladan looked toward the door hoping to see his twin and his father but they were no where in neither sight nor hearing range.   
  
"Where are they? Estel needs help, and needs it now," Elladan thought, frustrated by the fact that he was not able to help his brother. Injuries, poison, orc wounds, bites, those he knew how to deal with and had been dealing with them for centuries. But human illness was another matter all together.   
  
Only his father and Estel seemed to be able to treat sickness with any effectiveness and Estel could certainly not treat himself at the moment.   
  
"Stay here little brother. I am going to find our brother and father. Don't go anywhere," Elladan said knowing the ranger couldn't hear him but said it anyway if only to give himself a little bit of comfort, and silently left the room.  
  
Estel couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty. He had woken up during Elladan's little speech about not going anywhere, though Elladan did not know it, and now he was indeed sneaking out of the house in order to save Legolas from whatever evil had befallen him.   
  
His brothers and father would be furious but if he could save Legolas then the inevitable lecture about risking his life would be well worth it. If Legolas was saved, that was all that mattered.   
  
As Estel climbed down the tree that was by his window, he knew he wasn't it great shape but did not let that deter him. He had to get to Legolas, he just had to.   
  
He would not let the brother of his heart suffer, not while he could stop it before it happened. After he had climbed down the tree, Estel took one more look at his home and then set off for the stables, hoping to find a fast horse. All the while, ignoring all of his own injuries and illness, and hoping and praying that it was not to late to save Legolas.  
  
Two days had passed since the nightmare that had made Legolas fear for Estel's safety and well being. Now though, Legolas was currently cursing violently in Entish. In his worry for Estel, he had failed to realize that he was walking straight into an orc party and was now surrounded.  
  
"This is not good, not good at all," Legolas thought as he looked around in desperation for an escape route.   
  
However, there were no escape routes to be seen. He and his horse were surrounded by a horde of orcs and wargs. He was desperately outnumbered.  
  
Legolas did not let the odds deter him however. He had faced worse than this before and had come out alive, if not in the greatest shape. He could do it once more.  
  
Drawing his bow and arrow, he began to shoot as many as the orcs and wargs he could before they got to close to shoot. The orcs answered in kind and began to shoot their poison tipped arrows at Legolas.  
  
Legolas was able to dodge many of the arrows on top of his horse, but his horse, however, was not so lucky. Minutes into the fight, his faithful horse went down under the barrage of arrows.   
  
Legolas tried to jump free from his dying horse, in order not to be trapped underneath, but to no avail. His horse fell and Legolas had his legs pinned under the horse's weight.  
  
"NOT GOOD!" Legolas thought. He quickly drew his twin swords but knew that they would not offer too good a defense while he was pinned underneath his horse. They certainly would not protect him from the lethal arrows the orcs were sure to use once they saw that their quarry was trapped.  
  
Just as he thought it, he saw an orc take aim at him with the lethal arrow. "This is it," Legolas thought to himself.   
  
Legolas saw that the orc was about to release it's arrow and he closed his eyes, waiting for the impact and then death that would certainly follow. The impact never came however.   
  
Just when he was expecting to feel the impact of the arrow, he heard a war cry and the sound of a body falling to the floor.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes in surprise, looking to see who had come to his rescue. When he saw whom it was that had rescued him, the Prince's blue eyes went wide with shock.   
"ESTEL!" he called out in surprised shock as he watched the young human slay the orcs and wargs that were heading for Legolas.   
  
"WATCH OUT," Legolas cried out in warning as a warg slipped behind Estel, ready to strike the human down without Estel ever knowing what had hit him.  
  
A/N 2: Hehe, evil cliffly? Runs from advancing readers with pitchforks. I'll update soon, gotta run!  
  
Translations:   
Tithen gwador: Little brother  
Tithen pen: Little one  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hi there people! Well, I said that I would update soon and here we are, just one day later! Aren't you proud? Many thank to all your lovely reviews and many thanks to my beta enb2004 for helping me out. So, here is the Chapter Nine and enjoy!  
  
Estel was traveling at full speed, despite the strain it was putting on his injuries. Legolas was in danger. He just knew it.  
  
The bond Estel had with Legolas was very similar to the one Elladan and Elrohir shared. Estel could tell when Legolas was in trouble and vica versa. The same went for the twins as well.  
  
Estel could not begin to count the number of times he and Legolas had been told that they should have been twins, despite the difference in species and looks. Their personalities were so much alike, they practically were twins.  
  
Estel pushed the horse even further. He knew that he was tiring the poor beat but he could not help it. If he was to reach Legolas in time, neither man, nor beast could afford to rest for very long.  
  
Coming to a clearing, Estel saw something that made his heart jump into his throat and beat wildly.  
  
Legolas was on his horse and was surrounded by orcs and wargs, all shooting at him while Legolas dodged and urged his horse to move.  
  
Estel watched with horror as the horse that Legolas was on, fell underneath the barrage of poisoned arrows, trapping Legolas underneath the horse.  
  
Seeing that an orc was about to take aim at a defenseless Legolas, Estel let out a war cry and rushed the orc.   
  
Surprised at the sudden sound, the orc faltered for a moment. A moment was all that Estel needed. He took his sword and decapitated the orc that had dared to try to kill Legolas. He heard Legolas yell out his name, as did the other orcs and wargs apparently as they turned to him.  
  
Seeing a new quarry, the orcs and wargs lost interest and forgot about Legolas, and quickly headed for Estel.   
  
As the orcs came up to Estel, he slaughtered them, his adrenaline allowing to temporarily forget about his sickness and injuries.  
  
Two orcs came up and Estel parried the blow of their swords and thrusted his sword into one of the orcs stomach, while throwing one of his hidden daggers into the other orcs neck.  
  
"WATCH OUT," Estel heard Legolas yell. Estel turned just in time to see the warg that had been aiming for his neck miss and instead bit Estel's left forearm.  
  
Estel hollered out in agony but quickly thrust his sword into the warg, while warily watching his back for any more orcs or wargs that would attack while his back was toward them.  
  
A flash of blonde went by him and Estel relaxed, knowing that Legolas was now with him and free from the fallen horse. Now they could fight back to back, as they usually did, protecting one another from unseen enemies.   
  
Together, the two best friends slaughtered the rest of the foul orcs and wargs within another twenty of minutes of fighting.  
  
The remaining orcs and wargs, seeing that they were no match for the two warriors, quickly scampered away from the sight of the battle and back into whatever hole they had sprung from.  
  
Seeing that the battle was over, the adrenaline that had kept Estel on his feet throughout the battle and his search for Legolas was wearing off.  
  
Estel felt his legs crumble underneath him and the darkness that he had held off for so long, now beckoned to him. Estel welcomed the darkness and allowed it to take him.  
  
Legolas sighed in relief when he saw that the battle was over and the rest of the foul creatures were retreating hastily. Legolas turned to Estel, to once again congratulate him on his impeccable timing, only to see Estel crumble to the floor and remain unmoving.  
  
Legolas cursed, this time in Quenya, and hastily made his way to Estel. He had seen the warg bite Estel's arm, but he had not thought that it was that serious. Apparently he was wrong if Estel had fallen unconscious.  
  
Upon reaching his best friend, he gently rolled Estel on to his back, hoping to get a better look at what was ailing his friend.  
  
What Legolas saw, shocked him. Estel had a bandage on his forehead that was leaking blood from being reopened, the gash on his arm from the warg which looked quite deep and painful, and another bandaged yet leaking gash on his leg that could be seen through the torn leggings.  
  
"Mellon nin, what in Arda happened to you?" Legolas said out loud as he took in all of Estel's injuries.   
  
Apparently, all but the injury on his left forearm were old and had been wrapped by Lord Elrond. Legolas could recognize the half-elfs bandages instantly, having been tended to by Lord Elrond far to many times to count.  
  
Gently brushing away a stray piece of Estel's hair from his face, Legolas frowned when he felt the heat on his hand. Putting the back of his hand to Estel's forehead, Legolas could easily feel the heat that the young human was radiating.  
  
"A fever as well? You never do anything half way do you mellon nin?" Legolas muttered out loud, knowing that the ranger couldn't hear him, but said it anyway.  
  
Legolas looked around the clearing, hoping to spot Estel's horse but saw nothing. Legolas's own horse was dead, and he desperately needed Estel's horse if he was to get them both to safety.  
  
Legolas whistled, hoping that Estel's horse was only in hiding, and not dead like his own. He was unsure how he would get Estel and himself back to Imladris if he didn't have a horse.  
  
Thankfully, Estel's horse appeared and nickered softly seeing her master unmoving on the ground. Seeing that her master needed help, she knelt, allowing Legolas to mount with Estel with little difficulty. Slowly, the mare stood up, cautious of the injured man of her back.   
  
"Thank you mellon nin," Legolas told the horse gratefully. "Oh by the Valar Estel, your Ada is going to kill us both. When he sees me dragging you in again, he'll flay us both alive," he said, shaking his head in worry.  
  
"Hurry my friend, Estel is need of your speed," Legolas whispered to the horse. The horse snorted and took of at a gallop, fully intent on reaching Imladris and soon as possible.  
  
King Thranduil of Mirkwood was in his study and was pacing around the room constantly. "Adar! Please, pacing will not let us know if Estel is okay, which I am sure he is. Legolas was just over reacting," the crown prince Iaurdil said.  
  
"I am not so sure ion nin. You know how close those two are. If Legolas thought that there was something was wrong, he was probably right, which is why he left," Thranduil said.  
  
"Ada, perhaps it would ease you mind to send a letter to Lord Elrond. Surely he would know if his son was in danger," Iaurdil said.  
  
Thranduil relaxed at his sons logic. Of course Elrond would know if Estel was all right.   
"I'll send him a letter, maybe then we can all relax," Thranduil thought to himself, not really paying attention to what was happening around him.  
  
"Ada, there is a messenger bird here for you. It is from Imladris," Iaurdil said with puzzlement and a hint of worry.  
  
Jerking out of his thoughts at his eldest sons statement, Thranduil retrieved the message from the bird and thanked it for delivering the letter. Thranduil undid the wax seal and began to read.  
  
King Thranduil   
Mirkwood  
  
Greetings mellon nin. I am sorry to disturb you with this letter by my youngest son insisted that I send it to you. Estel had a particularly horrifying nightmare where he saw Legolas being attacked by wargs and orcs, and he wanted me to make sure that Legolas was all right. I have no doubts that Legolas is fine, but I know it would ease Estel's heart if he heard from you or better yet, Legolas himself that he was fine. Hannon le mellon nin.  
Lord Elrond of Imladris  
  
Thranduil's face paled at Elrond's letter. "Oh sweet Valar, those two are going to be the death of me," Thranduil moaned.  
  
"Ada? What did the letter say?" Iaurdil asked. "Oh nothing much, only that Estel had a nightmare about Legolas being attacked by orcs and wargs," Thranduil said, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Both Estel and Legolas had dreams of the other in peril? Oh sweet Valar, those two will be the death of us and themselves as well!" Iaurdil said slightly panicked. His little brother, and Estel, who might as well be his little brother, were always in some sort of danger and forever giving their respective siblings heart attacks.  
  
"Don't I know it," Thranduil muttered under his breathe, his thoughts going in the same direction as his eldest sons. His youngest son and Elrond's youngest son were constantly giving their respective fathers heart attacks.  
  
"Iaurdil, I place you in control of Mirkwood during my absence. I am going to try to catch up to Legolas and then make sure he gets safely to Imladris. Don't worry, I shall take Delelen and Thilloth with me," Thranduil said.  
  
"All right Ada. Please, bring both Legolas and Estel back here safely," Iaurdil begged.   
  
"Oh don't worry, I shall bring them back safely even if it takes an army to that,"Thranduil said hugging his eldest son.   
He left the room with Iaurdil at his heels, in order to inform his other children what was happening before departing.  
  
Translations:  
Adar: Father  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Ion nin: My son  
Hannon le: Thank you  
Mellon nin: My friend  



	10. Chapter Ten

  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hi there people and oh my god, thank you all so much for your reviews. They are truly incredible. I am glad that you are enjoying and I hope that you enjoy this next chapter just as much. Many thanks to my beta enb2004, and here is Chapter 10. Enjoy!  
  
Two days before in Imladris:  
  
Lord Elrond was in his study, worrying over his youngest. As per Estel's request, he had just sent off his note to Thranduil, questioning on how Legolas was. Elrond hoped that the nightmare would not bother his youngest, but he knew that was a fools wish. He would talk to Estel about the nightmare later, when he was feeling stronger.  
  
"Ada, there you are!" Elrond heard Elrohir say. "What is it my son?" Elrond asked, turning around to face Elrohir.   
  
"Ada, Estel still burns with fever. The herbs you gave him are not working properly," Elrohir said frowning.  
  
Elrond frowned as well. "What could cause those herbs not to work? They have always worked when Estel was sick, unless......," Elrond thought and then, the truth hit him.   
  
"Oh no," Elrond whispered. "Ada? What is it?" Elrohir asked, taken aback when his father had suddenly run from the room, leaving the younger twin to follow the quickly fleeing elf lord.  
  
"Ada, there you two are, I was just..." Elladan started to say but never got to finish as both his father and twin rushed by him, apparently heading for Estel's room. Shrugging his shoulders, Elladan followed, not knowing what to make of their behavior.  
  
Elrond got to his youngest's room first, only to find that Estel was nowhere in sight. Elrond saw the open window and figured out instantly what had happened.  
  
"May the Valar protect him," Elrond whispered in anguish.   
  
"Ada! It's Estel. He's gone!," Elrohir said angrily. "He probably went out to "save" Legolas from whatever he had dreamed about," he thought angrily.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, you must go out and find your brother. If you encounter Legolas, then Estel should not be to far behind. He must be brought back here at once. I have reason to suspect that the herbs did not work was because they are the herbs I use to treat sickness," Elrond said sadly.  
  
"But Ada, Estel is sick," Elladan said, somewhat confused by his father's remark.   
  
"Nay Elladan, all though that is what I thought at first as well, he had all the symptoms after all. No, I am afraid that you're brother may have been poisoned," Elrond said staring at his twin sons but not really looking at them.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir paled visibly and sat down on Estel's bed heavily. "How?" Elrohir finally asked.  
  
Elrond sighed sadly. "I believe it was that gash that was on his leg. The orc weapon that cut it must have had poison on it. We did not recognize it for we thought that the fever was caused by illness. I should have seen it though," Elrond said with anger directed towards himself.  
  
"Ada! You couldn't have possibly known. Estel certainly didn't know or he would have told us. How were you supposed to know that the fever was caused by poison, and a slow acting one at that," Elladan said.  
  
"Dan's right Ada. Think about it. We all had a very good look at the gash and there were no signs of poisoning in it at all. The poison must be a very slow acting one, designed to make the being believe they are only sick, only to have been poisoned instead," Elrohir said.  
  
"You are right my sons, but right now, you must go out and find your brother while I look for a cure to this poison here. "Hurry back my sons, bring Estel back to me," Elrond said, before leaving Estel's room and heading for the library, where various books on poisons and their antidote's awaited him.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir shared one quick look and then quickly packed. Within the hour, they had all their supplies and as many herbs and bandages that they could carry. They said a hasty goodbye to their father, once more promised him that they would bring Estel back to him, before galloping out of Imladris at top speed.  
  
  
  
It twas one day later and Legolas was truly beginning to become very worried. Estel had yet to regain consciousness and it had already been one day since the orc attack.  
  
Legolas knew that he had to get Estel to Imladris as fast as possible, but Estel's condition was making that near to impossible to do.  
  
Estel had three very nasty gashes, one of which bled heavily every time the horse they were on sped up. Estel also stilled burned with fever.  
  
Legolas shook his head at his best friend. Estel never did things half way, that was for sure. Looking at the sky and seeing that it was near sunset, Legolas decided to look for shelter.  
  
They could not press on through the night, not with the large band of orcs and wargs that were known to roam these parts. Alas, Legolas could not press on through the night even if they didn't. He needed to stop and check Estel's injuries and see if he could do anything further for him.  
  
Legolas continued to look for shelter but the sun was setting quickly and he was starting to become nervous. It was not wise to be out, unprotected in the dark.   
  
Just as the sun was setting Legolas saw a cave. Legolas grimaced, a cave not being his first choice, but the setting of the sun really gave him no choice. They had to have shelter for the night, and if the closest thing was a cave, then so be it. Legolas would not let Estel suffer because of his dislike of caves.  
  
Legolas dismounted carefully, taking extra care to hold on to Estel to make sure that he did not fall. Once Legolas was down on the ground, he carried Estel deeper in to the cave in order to protect him from the night chill.  
  
Legolas took Estel's sleeping roll from his horse and laid it out on the ground. Picking Estel up gently once more, he carried the young man over to the sleeping roll and carefully laid him down on it.  
  
Legolas looked at the various wounds, and decided the one that needed the most attention was the leg wound. Carefully taking off the blood soaked bandage, Legolas applied pressure in order to stop the bleeding.  
  
When the bleeding had eventually stopped, Legolas was about to put the bandage back on when he caught sight of something disturbing. There, at the very edge of the wound, a black tint was starting to spread.  
  
Legolas paled dramatically. So that was what the fever was from. Estel was poisoned, a slow acting poison as well from the looks of things.  
  
Legolas was not a healer by any means, but he did know how to care for basic injuries that would often come from hunting or from skirmishes, but poisoning was another matter all together.  
  
Legolas had to get Estel back to Lord Elrond and quickly. He was not sure for how long Estel would last. Although the poison was a slow acting one, it was already wrecking havoc with his best friends body.  
  
Estel trembled with chills, despite the fact that his skin was hot too Legolas's touch.  
Making a quick smokeless fire, Legolas prepared himself to watch Estel all night. He would not sleep, not while his friend was poisoned and could possibly get worse while he slept. No, he would watch Estel, and make sure that he continued to live, no matter what.  
  
It was toward the middle of the night when Legolas heard a slight rustling. Instantly alert, Legolas warily eyed his surroundings but could see nothing in the penetrating darkness.  
  
Legolas suddenly heard the sound again. "It's coming from behind me. Estel! He must be waking up!" Legolas realized.  
  
Legolas hurried over to Estel's side. Estel was indeed shifting around a bit on the bed roll, and slightly moaned. "Come on mellon nin, you must wake," Legolas said softly yet firmly.   
  
"Estel, please, wake up mellon nin," Legolas begged. Estel groaned once more, and slowly, he opened his eyes.  
  
Estel was slowly becoming aware of his surroundings and his body. His entire body felt as though it has been trampled on by a horde or orcs. His ribs were burning something fierce, his arm hurt, he had a pounding headache, and his leg felt as though it were on fire.   
What had happened to him? He couldn't remember at the moment. Estel let out a slight moan and turned slightly, only to find that wasn't such a good idea, as nausea threatened to overtake him. Oh how he wanted to slip back into the welcoming darkness. There was a voice calling him though. He tried to ignore the voice though it sounded familiar, and insistent. "There was something to do with that voice... Legolas!" he thought.  
  
Estel moaned once more, and slowly opened his silver eyes. For the first few seconds he was disoriented. All he saw was a blonde blur hovering above him. Where was he? Slowly his eyes started to clear and he saw the relieved expression of Legolas's face.  
  
"Oh mellon nin, thank the Valar that you are wake," Legolas said to him, gently pulling Estel into a hug. He took extra care to be careful of Estel's many wounds.  
  
"It is good to see you Legolas," Estel said, hugging the elf back fiercely, ignoring the pain in his body that the hug caused. "I had feared that you would be dead by the time I found you," he whispered, his eye's full of anguish at just the thought of losing Legolas.  
  
Legolas was confused, what did Estel mean? "What do you mean Estel, that you feared that you wouldn't find me in time?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"I had a nightmare that you were surrounded by orcs and wargs and they were about to kill you," Estel said quietly. What strength he had was quickly waning, though he did understand why.  
  
Legolas could not help but laugh, even in their dire predicament. "Oh Estel, only you and I," Legolas said, shaking his blonde head mirthfully.  
  
"Only you and I what?" Estel questioned. "You had a dream of me in dire peril, and I had a dream of you in dire peril. And what happens? We come to each others rescue, while you get injured in the process!" Legolas said, still chuckling at the irony.  
  
Estel could not help but laugh as well. He was utterly relieved. He had saved Legolas, and Legolas had saved him.  
  
Legolas expression suddenly turned serious though. "Estel, while most of injuries, while painful for sure, are not life threatening. However, that gash on your leg is poisoned. That is why you have a fever. The bleeding has stopped for now, and I have treated it to the best of my ability, but we must get you back to your Ada," Legolas said, his voice conveying the seriousness of his words.  
  
"The gash on his leg was poisoned? That explained why he felt so weak and miserable," Estel thought to himself. Estel wondered why his Ada had not caught on to that fact.  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Legolas answered Estel's unasked question. "I believe that Lord Elrond did not realize that it was poisoned because it seems to be a slow acting one. By the time I had gotten you into this cave, the edges were only just starting to turn black," Legolas said.  
  
"Oh, that explained it. Legolas needed to drain the wound and quickly if I am to have any chance of survival," Estel thought miserably, knowing that Legolas would balk at what he was going to ask for him to do.   
  
"Legolas, listen to me. If the poison is slow acting as you suspect, then there is still time. You must heat a dagger with the fire to make it sterile, and then puncture the wound and drain as much as the poison as you can," Estel said firmly.   
  
Legolas eyes widened. "Nay! Mellon nin, I can not. I am not a healer, as you fully well know. Even if I was, I could not do this procedure whilst you were awake!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
"Mellon nin, I have full trust in your abilities. Besides, I shall guide you. It is not that hard. As for my being awake, I admit, it shall be painful for me, but the poison must be drained before to much of it gets into my system," Estel said firmly.  
  
Legolas sighed. He knew that his friend was right, but he truly did not wish to cause Estel pain. The poison could not remain in his system though. This had to be done.  
  
"What must I do," Legolas said, resigned to do Estel's bidding.   
  
"First, you must get the Athelas from my healing bag along with the bandages," Estel said.   
  
Legolas nodded and went to retrieve the various items. Once he had returned Estel continued his directions. "Take a dagger that was not used in combat and put the blade in the fire in order to sterilize it," Estel said.  
  
Once Legolas had sterilized the blade he turned back to Estel, questioning silently what he was to do next.  
  
"You must unwrap the bandage and find a piece of cloth for the poison to drain into," Estel said, not looking forward to what must be done next.  
  
Estel took a deep breathe after Legolas had finsihed unwrapping the leg wound. The next few minutes would not be pleasant in the slightest for him.   
  
"This will be the hard part, for the both of us mellon nin. You must take the dagger, and cut into the wound until blood flows freely. Once the blood turns clear, apply pressure until the wound stops bleeding. Once it stops bleeding, apply the Athelas and then tightly wrap the wound.   
  
Legolas nodded miserably. He did not want to cause Estel any pain, but he must if his best friend was to survive.  
  
"Legolas, I must warn you now. There is a high probability that I will pass out at sometime during the procedure. If that happens, just continue to follow the directions I have told you," Estel warned Legolas, in order to prevent his best friend from panicking.  
  
Legolas nodded that he understood and secretly hoped that Estel would pass out, if only to spare Estel the pain that this procedure would cause him.  
  
Taking a deep breathe, Legolas began to cut into the wound in order to release the poison from Estel's system.  
  
Translations:   
Mellon nin: My friend  
Ion nin: My son  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  



	11. Chapter Eleven

  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hi there people! I am so glad that you are all enjoying this story. I know that I am having a lof of fun writing it. Thank you so much for your lovely reviews, they mean so much to me. Here is Chapter Eleven and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have the previous ones. Enjoy!  
  
Estel could not help but moan when Legolas began to cut into the wound. Truthfully, it hurt so badly that he wanted to scream, but his pride would not allow it of him.  
  
Legolas glanced up guiltily at Estel's moan. "I am sorry mellon nin," Legolas said full of remorse.  
  
"It is not your fault. Just get on with it now," Estel said through gritted teeth. The longer that Legolas delayed, the longer he would be in pain.  
  
Legolas nodded remorsefully. That had only been the first cut, and it had not gone deep enough for the blood to run freely, yet he could tell that it was paining Estel greatly.  
  
Gritting his own teeth, Legolas strengthened his resolve by reminding himself that this had to be done for Estel.  
  
Taking another deep breath, Legolas drove the dagger deep into the wound, allowing the blood to flow freely.  
  
This time, Estel did not bother holding back his scream, pride no longer mattered. Pain surrounded him. His leg was on fire, he was sure of it. His vision clouded, all he could feel was the pain.   
  
Legolas grimaced at Estel's scream but he could not stop the procedure. To do so was folly, as it could cause Estel's death.   
  
Seeing that the blood flowed freely now, Legolas applied pressure with one hand, while quickly grabing a piece of cloth with his other. Holding the piece of cloth underneath the wound while still applying pressure in order to help the blood flow, he caught the thick black goop that was tainting Estel's blood and body.  
  
The fierce pain that had encompassed Estel began to dim slightly. Just as Estel felt himself coming back to the real world, he felt pressure on the wound. Estel screamed again, this time the pain being to much, and fell into darkness, welcoming it's relief from the all encompassing pain that surrounded him in the waking world.  
  
Legolas grimaced once more, as Estel screamed again. The pressure he had to put on the wound apparently being to much for the young man to handle, as he felt Estel go limp only seconds later.  
  
In a way, Legolas was relieved. Unconscious, Estel could not feel the pain that the treatment was causing, for which Legolas was grateful for.   
  
On the other hand, the fact that Estel was in so much pain bothered Legolas. The fact that Estel had even admitted to that pain by screaming made the elf all the more nervous.   
  
Very rarely had he seen Estel in such pain, and it scared him. It made him remember that no matter how elf like his friend was, he was still edain, and was destined to die.  
  
Legolas sighed and shook his head to clear it of such thoughts. He turned his attention back to the wound that was still bleeding freely, helped along by the pressure of Legolas's hand above the wound. The piece of cloth was quickly becoming saturated with blood and poison.  
  
For many minutes the black poison continued to spill out. Legolas began to fear that the would never see clear blood, for he could not allow Estel to bleed to much, or else he would die from blood loss.  
  
Only a minute later, the black blood became the dark red blood that Legolas was accustomed to seeing in humans. Sighing in relief, Legolas took a clean piece of cloth while applying pressure directly on the wound in order to stop the bleeding.  
  
Once he was sure that the bleeding had stopped, Legolas applied the Athelas as Estel had directed him to, and quickly, but efficiently wrapped Estel's leg with the bandages that Estel had given him.  
  
Legolas looked over his handy work critically. It would take some time to know whether the procedure had worked. Until then, all Legolas could do was wait and hope. He looked over to Estel and saw that he was still out cold, but that was not surprising. Estel was still injured and would need plenty of rest in order to recover.  
  
Legolas was in need of rest himself. The adrenaline he had been running on for the past couple of days was starting to wear off. He would not sleep though. Estel would need to be monitored carefully, in order to see if any poison remained in his body and if it was a harmful amount.  
  
With Estel unconscious, Legolas decided to use this time to his advantage. Such had been his haste to get Estel to Imladris, he had not been able to rebandage the old wounds, and the new warg bite on Estel's forearm.  
  
Taking in the wounds, both old and new, Legolas decided that the warg bite should be dealt with first. First, Legolas cleaned off the dried blood gently with some water, noticing that the wound had scabbed over. Legolas did not want to take a chance though, so he spread the athelas on it, and gently wrapped it. It would not do for Estel to survive the black poison, only to become sick with infection from negligence on Legolas's part.  
  
  
Deciding that he done all he could for the Warg bite, Legolas moved on to Estel's other various injuries. He unwrapped the bandage that was on Estel's head, and repeated the same process that he done of Estel's arm.  
  
Not seeing any other injuries, Legolas began to allow himself to relax, until a thought occurred to him. Estel was infamous for hiding injuries, fearing others would think him weak.  
  
Legolas scoffed at the very idea of Estel being called weak. Anyone who knew or had engaged the young man in combat would know better. Estel was the farthest thing from weak, he just did not see it in himself while everyone around him did.  
  
"Stubborn human. What other injuries do you have mellon nin that I can not see?" Legolas asked aloud, even though Estel could not hear him.  
  
Shaking his head, Legolas gently prodded Estel's body, looking for any hidden injuries the man might have sustained. Once he got to Estel's chest, Legolas knew that he had been right, unfortunately. From what Legolas could tell, Estel had a few broken ribs.  
  
Muttering in disgust about humans that were too stubborn for their own good, Legolas lifted Estel's tunic to get a better look. Sure enough, there were bandages wrapped around Estel's torso, which practically screamed that Elrond had been at work here.  
  
"What am I going to do with you mellon nin?" Legolas asked the unconscious ranger.   
  
"You were severely wounded before you even dreamt about me, judging by these old wounds. Ugghhh, I am willing to bet that you went against your father's orders to stay in bed in order to rescue me as well.  
  
Stubborn human," Legolas muttered fondly.  
  
He would not have Estel any other way though, even if Estel did drive him to the brink of insanity at times.   
Life without Estel would be unimaginable to Legolas. Legolas could not imagine life without Estel. How he had lived for a couple of millenniums without Estel was beyond him. He did not know what he would do with Estel.   
  
Estel was the best friend any being could ask for. "No, not only a best friend, but my brother as well," Legolas thought to himself. "Yes, Estel was like the younger brother he had never had, being the youngest within his own family.  
  
Tearing away from his inner thoughts, Legolas peeked outside the cave. To his most profound relief, the sun was rising, and dawn was quickly approaching. Legolas had feared that he and Estel might run into goblins while hiding in this cave, but luck, for once, appeared to have been with them.  
  
Seeing the dawn approaching, Legolas was debating with himself. Now that dawn had arrived, perhaps he and Estel should take advantage of the daylight and move on towards Imladris, where Estel could get the proper rest and care he needed.  
  
On the other hand, Estel needed to rest, and moving him could possibly hinder the healing process. While Estel was still unconscious, the ride on the horse could reopen his wounds, something that Legolas definitely did not want to happen.  
  
Legolas sighed in confusion. He was not sure what he should do. Both staying and leaving had advantages and disadvantages. Which decision was the correct one, he knew not.   
  
Watching the sun rise, Legolas knew that he would have to make a choice, and soon.  
  
Turning back to his friend, he went over to Estel and checked on his progress. He was relieved to see that Estel's coloring was beginning to return to normal and that his skin felt only slightly warmer than was natural.  
  
Seeing that Estel was on his way to recovery, Legolas decided that they should move out and take advantage of the daylight. With any luck, they could reach Imladris before night fell.   
  
Legolas doused the fire with soil, and quickly ridding any sign that there had been a camp there. He did not want any orcs to pick up on their trail and catch them unaware.  
  
Just as Legolas was about to go and get Estel, he heard a noise just outside the cave. Legolas froze when he heard someone approach. Legolas quickly backed into the shadows and waited to see who was out there. Drawing his bow and arrow, Legolas waited.  
  
  
Elladan and Elrohir rode hard, thinking nothing else but of their brother. Their Ada's words still rang through their ears. Estel was poisoned. "Oh Valar help him," Elladan thought.  
  
"You know what Elladan? Once we rescue Estel, yet again I might add, and he has recovered, I am going to kill him myself. What in Arda was he thinking, going off like that by himself when he was injured and poisoned," Elrohir said worriedly.  
  
"Elrohir, calm down. Yes, it was foolish of Estel to run off to "save" Legolas while he was injured, but he did not know that he was poisoned Ro, you know that. "We ourselves only just found out," Elladan said calmly.  
  
Elrohir growled in frustration. " I know Elladan, truly I do. I just worry about Estel. If Legolas is indeed out here, I hope that he has somehow run into Estel and is taking care of him," he said.  
  
"Elrohir, look at that, up ahead," Elladan said.   
  
Elrohir immediately saw what Elladan was looking at. Straight ahead of him, were many orc and warg bodies, along with one horse. "Oh no, please no," Elrohir whispered when he saw the horse.  
  
Elladan saw the horse as well, and grimly ran his horse to the body. He sighed in relief when he saw that the horse was not Estel's, but that did not give him much comfort. The steed was Legolas's, he recognized the horse right away.  
  
"It would seem our little brother did indeed find and save Legolas," Elladan said wryly.  
  
Elrohir looked over at the horse carcass and agreed. "I swear Elladan, those two are going to be the death of us one day," Elrohir muttered.  
  
"Come Ro. There are another set of horse tracks that lead away from the battle. They are relatively fresh. Estel and Legolas can not be more than a half a day ahead of us," Elladan said.  
  
Elrohir nodded. "Let's go and hope we can catch up with them. It seems they are headed for Imladris, but they will have to stop for the night somewhere," he said.  
  
Elladan nodded and turned his horse around in order to follow the tracks, with Elrohir right behind him.  
  
  
Surprisingly, it took Elladan and Elrohir most of the night and almost up until sunrise to find where Estel and Legolas had hidden themselves.   
  
"They managed to get farther away than I had though possible," Elladan said tiredly, having ridden most of the night nonstop in order to catch up with Legolas and his little brother.  
  
Elrohir only nodded tiredly, to tired to actually speak or do much of anything.   
  
"Look, there is Estel's horse, hidden in the shrubbery by that cave. They must be in there," Elladan said excitedly. Finally, they had found Estel and Legolas.  
  
Elrohir gave him a tired grin. " I am surprised that Legolas chose to go into a cave, he must have been desperate," he said.  
  
Elladan's excitement died down immediately at Elrohir's words. "Aye, I had not thought of that. I hope that you are wrong brother, I fear what we may find otherwise," Elladan said grimly.  
  
Dismounting off their horses, they cautiously approached the cave, not seeing Legolas hiding in the background. Carefully they entered with their swords drawn, should there be any hidden danger that they could not see in the darkness of the cave.  
  
Suddenly, Elladan sensed movement toward his right, and put his sword up just in time to parry a blow. "Show yourself!" Elladan exclaimed.  
  
At Elladan's command, the sword was immediately lowered. "Elladan?" a very familiar voice questioned.  
  
"Legolas! Oh thank the Valar we found you. Estel is with you right? Is he okay? What happened?" Elladan asked all at once.  
  
"Elladan, calm down. Come on it to the cave, both of you," Legolas said very relieved that the so called intruders were only Estel's fiercely overprotective twin brothers.  
  
Going back into the cave, Legolas restarted the fire to provide illumination.  
  
Once the fire was restarted, Elrohir saw Estel on a bedroll, either unconscious or asleep, he could not tell which. He hurried over to him, and quickly determined that Estel was indeed unconscious as he did not respond to his voice.  
  
"Legolas, we must get Estel back to Ada. He has been...." Elladan started to say, seeing that his little brother was unconscious, but was interrupted by Legolas.  
  
"Poisoned. Aye, I know Elladan, but do not fret. Last night, I was able to drain all, or nearly all of the poison from Estel's system as it was a slow acting poison," Legolas said, his words slightly calming the twin brothers.  
  
"But how could you drain the wound Legolas? No offense, but you are not a healer," Elladan said, clearly puzzled.  
  
Legolas could not help but smile grimly, remembering his own frustration over his inability to help his friend before Estel had awoken in order to tell him what to do.  
  
"No offense taken Elladan. No, I am not a healer, but your little brother is quite fortunately. When he had regain consciousness, he instructed me on what I need to do. "He passed out during the procedure and has yet to awaken," Legolas said.  
  
Both Elladan and Elrohir sighed in relief. "Thank you so much mellon nin. I know not how we will be able to repay your for this," Elrohir said.  
  
"It twas nothing. Besides, I only did the procedure, Estel had to tell me what to do," Legolas said modestly, a slight blush rising in his cheeks at Elrohir's praise.  
  
"It twas not nothing Legolas, and you know that. Ada will agree with us there too. Expect quite the greeting when we arrive in Imladris," Elladan said.  
  
Legolas groaned at the thought of arriving in Imladris. "Do not be so sure of that Elladan. I do believe that your Ada will kill us all for returning Estel to him in this state," Legolas said, shuddering at just the thought.  
  
"Aye, he probably will, but there is not much we can do about that is there? For now, I would be satisfied just to get home," Elrohir said.  
  
Legolas nodded in agreement. "I too look forward to arriving in Imladris, despite the inevitable lecture," Legolas said deftly trying to disguise a yawn.  
  
For the first time since arriving, the twins looked at Legolas. What they saw did not please them. Legolas looked extremely fatigued. His normally bright blue eyes were dull, he had shadows under his eyes, and his shoulders drooped exhaustedly.  
  
In unspoken communication, Elladan and Elrohir walked right up to Legolas and plopped him down forcefully on the ground next to Estel.   
  
"What was that for?" Legolas asked, sounding quite annoyed.   
  
"Legolas, have you looked at yourself recently? You need to rest, as do we. Ada will not mind if we wait another day to set out. When was the last time you rested anyway?" Elrohir asked.  
  
Legolas scowled at the twins. " It matters not. What does matter is getting Estel back to Imladris," Legolas said stubbornly.  
  
Elladan shook his head at the young elf's stubbornness. "So like Estel," Elladan thought amusedly.  
  
"Legolas, we are all extremely weary. Knowing you, I am willing to bet that you have not slept since the battle, where Estel found you. It would not do us any good to fall off our horses from fatigue," Elladan said rationally.  
  
Legolas sighed. He knew that the twins were right, but he did not relish the idea of staying in this cave yet another night. It was for the best though.  
  
"Very well," Legolas said , knowing that he was defeated.. Once the twins ganged up on him, there was no way out of it.  
  
"Good, I will take the first watch, even though it is daylight. Someone needs to monitor Estel," Elrohir said.  
  
Legolas and Elladan just nodded, both to tired to much of anything else.  
  
Both Legolas and Elladan laid down on bedrolls right besides Estel if somewhat reluctantly. The bed rolls had been kindly provided by Elrohir, who had thought to bring extra, knowing his brother's affinity for trouble.   
  
Within a few seconds, both elves eyes had glazed over in elven dreams.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Mellon nin: My friend  
Arda: Middle Earth  
Edain: Mortal/Human  



	12. Chapter Twelve

  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there people! Thank you all so much for your reviews and for waiting patiently for this next chapter. It's short compared to the last one, but I'll make up for it with the next one. Many thanks to my beta enb2004 and here is Chapter 12.  
  
Thranduil was becoming increasingly anxious. He and his two sons were quickly approaching Imladris, and yet there had been no sign that Legolas had passed that way.  
  
They had seen no sign of anyone traveling the path they had taken, and they were all becoming worried.  
  
Of course, there could be several logical explanations as to why they had seen no sign of Legolas's travels. His son may have taken an alternative route, in order to reach Imladris more quickly. The one they traveled wasn't the only one, it was however the safest, and thus, the most commonly used.   
  
Had Legolas taken one of the other alternative routes, he was much more likely to have run into danger, which Legolas seemed to have an affinity for attracting.  
  
"Father, I am sure that Legolas and Estel are just fine and are more than likely goofing off in Imladris," Delelen said reassuringly with Thilloth nodding his agreement.  
  
"I hold out hope that you are right ion nin. I probably am worrying over naught. They are sure to be causing havoc within Imladris by this time," Thranduil said with an insincere smile. In his heart, he knew that the the two young beings had run into something foul, though he would admit it to himself, let alone his sons.  
  
"Ada, look, we approach Imladris," Thilioth said with anxiousness and excitement. He longed to see his baby brother, Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel. "Hopefully, all safe and sound," he thought to himself while crossing the bridge with his Ada and older brother.  
  
Lord Elrond was in his study trying to get some work done, although he knew that it was an impossible task for him at the moment.   
  
Once again he caught himself looking out the window hoping to see sight of the twins and Estel, and possibly Legolas.   
  
He had rather hoped that the twins would be back by now with Estel in tow. It was imperative that Estel received treatment for the poison, and soon. If the poison stayed in Estel's bloodstream for too long, the ramifications were too horrible to even think about.  
  
Sighing, Elrond once again turned back to his book on toxins and their antidotes when he head the clomping of horses in the courtyard.  
  
Jumping up, Elrond ran for the courtyard, all the while thinking that it must have been his son's arriving at long last. While running to the courtyard, Elrond ran a mental checklist through his head of all the herbs he had waiting in the healing room for Estel and any injuries Elladan and Elrohir may have obtained while retrieving their brother.  
  
Such was Elrond's distraction, when he reached the courtyard, he did not even realize that the riders were not his sons.  
  
"It is good to see you mellon nin," a very familiar but unexpected voice said, startling Elrond out of his thought.  
  
"Thranduil?" Elrond questioned, not even remembering formalities, such was the muddled state of his brain. "What was his old friend doing here?" he thought silently.  
  
Thranduil could not help but laugh at the confused look on Elrond's face. It was rare that one took Elrond by surprise.  
  
"I take it that you were not expecting us mellon nin. But then, I didn't exactly send a warning that we were coming did I?" Thranduil said good naturedly.  
  
Elrond shook his head clear of confusion. "Begging your pardon Thranduil, my mind has been elsewhere as of late. Tell me, what brings you to Imladris?" Elrond said as Thranduil and his two middle sons dismounted.  
  
"We came here to see Legolas and Estel actually, to make sure that they were all right. I did receive your letter, which is why I came here in such a hurry," Thranduil said.  
  
Elrond's face paled at the mention of Legolas.   
"Mellon nin, do you mean to tell me that Legolas is not home in Mirkwood?" Elrond said,   
dreading the response.  
  
At Elrond's question, Thranduil, Delelen, and Thilloth all paled. Both Estel's and Legolas's nightmares seemed to be coming true.  
  
"Then Legolas has not arrived yet," Delelen said worriedly.  
  
"Nay, I am afraid not. When did he leave Mirkwood?" Elrond asked, now concerned for Legolas as well.   
  
"Perhaps Estel was right to go after Legolas despite his injuries. I will have to look into Estel's gift of foresight and see if it is more powerful than I had previously thought," he thought to himself.  
  
"He left some days ago after having a nightmare about Estel being in dire peril," Thranduil said tiredly.  
  
"What? Legolas had a nightmare of Estel while Estel had a nightmare of Legolas?" Elrond asked incredulously.   
  
"So it would seem Elrond. I do believe those two are trying to send us sailing at an early age," Thranduil said dryly.  
  
Elrond nodded in agreement and started pacing around the room.   
  
"There may be more of a reason behind these dreams that we can see now," Elrond said.  
  
"You do not know this, and I myself only realized it a few days ago, but Estel is poisoned. If Estel finds and helps Legolas get out of whatever situation he has gotten himself into, than Legolas may be able to help Estel," Elrond said.  
  
"Wait a moment, back up. Estel is not here?! Where is he?!" Thilloth exclaimed.  
  
"I do not know. We we had turned our backs on him for a moment in order to get herbs to help Estel with his injuries. Somehow, he climbed out his window in order to search for Legolas, the nightmare he had was clearly behind his reasoning," Elrond said frustratedly. How Estel had even managed to stand up was beyond him.  
  
"I can not believe that they are both out there, one possibly poisoned, and one possibly injured, and both saving the other. Ai! Our youngest sons Elrond, attract danger like honey attracts bees," Thranduil said disbelievingly.  
  
"I know and it worries me a great deal how much trouble those two attract. I did send out Elladan and Elrohir to find them. In fact, when I heard you arrive in the courtyard, I though that you were they," Elrond said grimly.  
  
"We shall search for them as well!" both Delelen and Thilloth said together.  
  
"Nay!" Elrond and Thranduil said together.  
  
"I will not have any more people missing than there already are. While more people have a greater chance of finding them, I will still not risk it. Elladan and Elrohir are perfectly capable warriors as well as trained healers. They will find both Estel and your little brother and bring them back here," Elrond said with more confidence than he actually felt.  
  
"And I am not willing to risk anymore of my sons. One missing son is enough, I do not need to add two more to that list. Your siblings would never forgive me," Thranduil said seriously.  
  
Delelen and Thilloth pouted but both agreed reluctantly.  
  
"They shall arrive back here soon, just wait and see," Thranduil said, sounding confident.  
  
Delelen and Thilloth seemed to be reassured by their father's words, and went up to the guest rooms that had been hastily set up for them.  
  
Once Delelen and Thilloth were gone however, both Elrond and Thranduil looked at one another with concern.   
Their sons were somewhere out there in the wild, and one was already poisoned, and another possibly injured. Who knew what they were enduring and what was yet to come before they reached Imladris safely.  
  
Sighing, Elrond went to stand by the window yet again, only this time, he had Thranduil standing next to him, with the same concerned expression on his face.  
  
"Hurry home you four. Both Thranduil and I are waiting. I do not know how much more of this waiting we can take," Elrond thought silently.  
  
As the two elves stared out the window, each waiting for their sons to return, the sun had set, turning the sky a brilliant blood red.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Ion nin: My son  
Mellon nin: My friend  



	13. Chapter Thirteen

  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hi there and thank you all so much for your reviews! Hugs everyone who reviewed! I can't believe it! Many thanks to my beta enb2004, so go read her Harry Potter stuff. As promised, here is Chapter Thirteen. Enjoy!  
  
It was sunset and Elladan was becoming increasingly anxious. He had taken over for Elrohir a few hours previous and his unease had been growing since.  
  
Something just did not feel right to him. Elladan scanned his surroundings with unease. The sun had set and the sky was a brilliant blood red and the tree's whispered of evil. He suddenly felt the overwhelming need to flee from this place. Seeing the blood red sky did nothing to settle Elladan's unease. Nature was whispering of danger.  
  
Heeding the whispered warnings, Elladan hurried over to his brothers and Legolas.  
  
"Legolas, Elrohir, wake up," Elladan said shaking the two.  
  
"Alright, alright! I'm up! There is no need to shake my head off," Legolas said irritably.  
  
"What's wrong Elladan?" Elrohir asked concerned. He knew that Elladan would not wake them unless something was seriously wrong.  
  
"I feel the urge to flee from this place. A red sun set, and the tree's whisper of evil. Can you not feel it creeping into the corners of your mind?," Elladan whispered.  
  
Now that Legolas was awake, he could indeed feel unease creeping into his mind, urging him to flee.  
  
Looking over at Elrohir, Legolas knew that he had felt the same danger that he had.  
  
"We should move, now," Elrohir said looking around with unease.  
  
Elladan nodded in obvious relief that his brother and friend had felt the same unease and that they were moving away from here.  
  
"Elrohir, if you would get the horses, Legolas and I will prepare Estel for travel," Elladan said.  
  
Nodding, Elrohir moved over to prepare the horses. They would all have to ride double. Estel was still unconscious and Legolas was too exhausted to guide his horse by himself, not that Legolas knew that he would be riding double.  
  
While Elrohir was preparing the horses, Legolas moved over to Estel. Estel was still unconscious, which was somewhat worrisome, but he did not have time to dwell on that at the moment.   
  
Legolas gently wrapped his cloak around Estel and lifted him into his arms. Legolas pursed his lips when Estel did not stir in the slightest at the movement.  
  
Seeing that Elrohir had brought over the horses and Elladan had cleaned up the camp, Legolas carried Estel over to the horses.  
  
Legolas's horse, bent down onto her knees, anticipating what Legolas wanted her to do. "Hannon le mellon nin," Legolas said to his faithful mare.  
  
Legolas gently put Estel on to his horse, making sure that he was secure before mounting himself.  
  
Just as Legolas had mounted, Elladan and Elrohir turned to him. "Legolas, what do you think that you are doing?" Elladan asked.  
  
Legolas looked at the twins in honest confusion. "What do you mean Elladan?" he asked in confusion.  
  
Elrohir just rolled his eyes. "Honestly Legolas. You have only had a few hours of sleep in the past few days. You can not honestly expect us to believe that you are capable of not only guiding your horse but holding Estel as well?" he asked disbelievingly.   
  
This time it was Legolas who rolled his eyes in frustration. "Elladan, Elrohir, I thank you for your concern, but we really do not have the time to argue this.  
  
Before either of the twins could protest, Legolas had turned his horse and was already riding away from the cave.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir exchanged exasperated glances before quickly mounting and following Legolas away from the cave.  
  
Shortly after Legolas had left the cave, Elladan and Elrohir caught up to him.  
  
"Elladan, I do not like this," Legolas said seriously.  
  
Elladan nodded in understanding. "Aye, I know, but the urge to flee has been reduced," he said.  
  
"Aye, I too do not feel the urge as much as I did in the cave, but I do not like traveling in the dark," Legolas said darkly.  
  
"We have no other choice I'm afraid. We need to get Estel back to Ada and soon. I don't like that he is still unconscious," Elrohir said grimly.  
  
Legolas too had his fears about Estel's condition but did not express them. Instead he only hugged Estel tighter to his chest, gently placing Estel's head against his shoulder, and continued to ride on.  
  
One hour later, they were all beginning to tire and Legolas was starting to worry about Estel. The horse ride was straining the gash on his leg and was staring to bleed again.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, we need to stop and find some shelter," Legolas said wearily.  
  
"I know that you are weary Legolas. If you wish, I will take Estel and you can ride double with Elrohir," Elladan offered.  
  
"Nay, although I am weary that is not why we need to stop, though I appreciate your offer. The gash on his leg is bleeding again," Legolas said, his voice full of worry.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir started at that. "Then we will have to stop here. Something presses me to move from this area Legolas. I fear that the evil that we sensed is following us and may not be that far behind. The darkness gives it strength," Elrohir said warily.  
  
Legolas nodded in understanding. Halting his horse, he gently dismounted and pulled Estel off.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir dismounted as well, and helped Legolas set Estel down.  
  
Elladan brushed away some of Estel's hair from his face and frowned at the heat that he felt radiating from him.  
  
"Legolas, Elrohir, he still burns!" Elladan said fearfully.  
  
Elrohir and Legolas both felt Estel's brow and frowned at the fever they felt.  
  
"Is it from the poison?" Legolas asked, concerned that he might not have gotten all of the poison out of Estel's system.  
  
"Nay, I do not believe so," Elrohir said. "If you listen, you can hear a slight congestion in his lungs. The poison has probably weakened his immune system. I believe he has a cold," he continued saying.  
  
"Great, just great. A cold on top of all his other injuries. Just perfect," Legolas muttered.  
  
"Aye, Ada is going to have our heads when we come home with Estel in worse condition than when he left," Elladan said shaking his head in defeat.  
  
"What should we tell him when we get there?" Legolas asked, curious to see if the innovative twins could come up with something that would save them all from a lecture.  
  
"Oh, this is what we'll say. Don't worry Ada, Estel isn't poisoned anymore but he does have some broken ribs, a gash on his forearm, a gash on his head, and a gash on his leg," Elladan said sarcastically.  
  
"Wonderful, just wonderful," Legolas said while rewrapping Estel's leg.  
  
"If you two are through, we really should move from this place," Elrohir said.  
  
Legolas and Elladan looked at each other. "We are coming Elrohir," Elladan said.  
  
Legolas gently placed Estel back onto his horse, despite the twins disapproving frowns, and mounted behind Estel.  
  
"Lets move," Elladan said, urging his horse into fast pace, the others following behind him.  
  
Three hours later, the sense of unease had returned. "I do not like this Elladan, I do not like this at all," Legolas said uneasily.  
  
Elladan nudged his horse forward so that he would be next to Legolas.  
  
"Something isn't right here," Elladan muttered.  
  
Elrohir's horse nickered nervously, and began trying to back away with Elrohir pulling on the reigns and trying to soothe the horse in elvish.  
  
Suddenly, an arrow whistled through the air, barely missing Elladan.  
  
"Yrch!" Legolas exclaimed. Legolas quickly dismounted and pulled Estel off his horse while looking for a spot to conceal Estel. The yrch were coming and quickly.  
  
Seeing a few dense bushes, Legolas quickly deposited Estel behind them, hoping that they would conceal him from the orcs.  
  
The orcs were coming within shooting distance. Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas all drew their bows and began shooting the orcs as they came, while dodging arrows that were being shot at them.  
  
"Elladan! We must end this quickly!" Elrohir shouted to his brother.  
  
Elladan nodded in silent agreement.  
  
"Quick! Draw your swords, they come," Legolas said, quickly putting his bow aside.  
  
Drawing their swords, Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas charged the orcs, finding themselves deep in battle before they realized it.   
  
All three fought back to back, but the orcs were trying to separate them.   
  
Legolas was forced to duck and roll as a scimitar was aimed at his head. This move had cost Legolas his protection however. He was know in the midst of the battle with no one at his back.   
  
Cursing in elvish, Legolas became a blonde blur. He ducked, parried, and killed any orc that was unfortunate enough to come across the blonde elf.   
  
No matter how fast Legolas was though, he could not protect himself and check where Estel was hidden constantly. So involved did the fighting become, that Legolas had to give his full attention to the foul orcs in front of him, not having the time to check Estel's hiding spot.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were in a tad bit better position but not by much. Being able to fight back to back held a slight advantage, and Elrohir was able to check on his little brother's hiding spot more often than Legolas.  
  
It was during one of the periodic checks on Estel's hiding place that Elrohir saw an orc going through the bushes, were Estel was in hiding. "ESTEL!" Elrohir cried out in anguish as he saw the orc looming over Estel's prone body, sword at the ready.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Hannon le: Thank you  
Mellon nin: My friend  
  
A/N 2: Hehe, evil cliffy? Runs from readers! See ya next time!  
  



	14. Chapter Fourteen

  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there people! I am so sorry about no updating any sooner, but there were some computer problems that were preventing me from doing so. The same goes for The Love of a Family which I hope to have up later today as well, barring no further computer problems. Thank you so much for your lovely reviews, they really make my day! Many thanks to my beta enb2004 who has two amazing Harry Potter stories, so read them! As promised, here is Chapter Fourteen. Enjoy!  
  
Estel was starting to come around, though not fully. Distantly, he was aware of the sounds of blades and wondered where they were coming from.   
  
Slowly, he opened his eyes and tried to get his bleary vision to focus in order to see where Legolas was. His eyes didn't want to focus however. All Estel saw was a blurry form coming over to him. Estel closed his eyes, thinking the form was Legolas who was coming to check on him.  
  
Estel tried to call out to the form, not being able to see that the the blur was an orc, but no sound escaped his mouth. Vaguely he heard someone cry out "ESTEL!". It was a familiar voice though for the life of him, he could not place it, such was the state of his condition due to illness and injury.  
  
Though he did not recognize the voice immediately, he heard the panic in it. Estel snapped his eyes open, just in time to see the blurry form take the shape of an orc looming over him, about to plunge the scimitar into his heart.  
  
Estel's eyes widened with sudden fear and he rolled quickly to his right. His arm, leg, and head protested viscously at the sudden movement.  
  
The orc screamed in rage that it's supposed easy prey had temporarily avoided death. The orc charged Estel, who only just managed to get out of the way of the attack.  
  
Feeling the adrenaline course through his system, Estel used it's strength to stand up while grabbing a nearby dagger and plunge it into the vile orcs heart.  
  
The orc screamed and convulsed briefly before falling to the ground dead.  
  
This had not gone unnoticed by the other orcs. Enraged by their comrades death at the hands of a "simple" human, they quickly engaged him in combat as well.  
  
Elrohir, who had shouted Estel's name as the orc had approached Estel, sighed in relief when he saw that Estel had at last regained consciousness and had managed to slay the orc who had threatened his life only moments previous.  
  
His relief soon turned to utter horror as the orcs soon engaged Estel in combat as well.  
  
Elrohir was not the only one who saw what was happening to Estel.  
  
"Elladan! Elrohir! Estel will not last in this battle for long!" Legolas yelled over the cacophony of the battle.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir nodded in acknowledgment and knew that they had to end this, and quickly. With renewed strength, born of a desire to protect their little brother, the twins quickly killed any orc that dared to get close to them, while pushing through the orcs trying to get to Estel.  
  
Legolas too rejoined the fray with renewed vigor in an attempt to reach Estel and help him with the many orcs.  
  
Estel saw his brothers and Legolas's attempts to reach him, and tried to make it easier on them by hacking away at the orcs who surrounded him. There were simply to many though.  
  
For every orc that he killed, another one took its place. Estel was constantly parrying, ducking, and killing the orcs, but he could not keep up the pace. He was tiring, and quickly.  
  
At one point, he faltered when an orc managed to cut Estel's sword arm. Estel only lost attention for one moment, but that one moment cost him.  
  
The orcs, seeing their prey's momentary inattention, took full advantage of it. They charged upon Estel, one managing to cut Estel's already injured left arm, while another stabbed Estel in the shoulder.  
  
Estel had seen them coming, but could only twist partially out of the way.  
  
It was the slight twist to the right that had saved his life, for had he not seen the movement out of the corner of his eye, the stab wound to his shoulder would have hit his heart.  
  
Estel howled in agony at the new attack on his already tiring body, but he kept parrying, despite his growing fatigue.  
  
Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir saw everything that had happened, but were helpless to stop it. They too were in the midst of fighting, and while they were trying to get to Estel, the orcs were many and it was taking some time.  
  
At last, they pushed their way through the orcs, and made their way to Estel, slaughtering any orc that tried to stop them.  
  
Estel saw them coming and was very thankful, as he was deteriorating, quickly. This battle was sapping what little strength he had left.  
  
Seeing that Estel was slowly faltering, the three elves circled Estel, forcing him into the middle so that they could protect him.  
  
With Estel secured in the middle of their protective circle, the Elves went about slaughtering the orcs that approached them.  
  
While his brothers and best friend were fighting, Estel sank to the ground in exhaustion. He wanted to help fight, but he could not even stand anymore.   
  
From where he was sitting, he had full view of the battle. He watched in horror as an orc clubbed Legolas's arm and Legolas howled in obvious pain.   
  
Like Estel, Legolas did not let that deter him, and he quickly slaughtered the orc that had clubbed his arm.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were getting rather beat up as well, but they had no major injuries. Twenty minutes later, the three elves and one human had finished off the last of the orcs.  
  
Seeing that the battle was finally over, Legolas sank to the ground next to Estel, groaning slightly at the pain in his arm.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir sank to their knees in exhaustion as well. The battle had been a fierce one, but it was over now, and Legolas and Estel needed their attention.  
  
"Estel? How do you fare?" Elrohir asked his brother, his voice full of concern.  
  
Estel smiled and attempted to reassure Elrohir. "I am fine gwador. Legolas needs your help more than I. He took a rather hard hit with a club to his arm," he managed to say through gritted teeth.  
  
Legolas groaned in a mixture of pain and exasperation, while the twins just shook their head.  
  
"Nay mellon nin! My arm does pain me some, but tis nothing! You, however, have been stabbed in your right shoulder and cut once more on your left arm! Not to mention that you are still recovering from being poisoned and are ill!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
Estel looked down and saw the orc dagger still embedded in his shoulder. Up until now, he had barely felt the pain, such was his focus on the battle. Now that Legolas had reminded him of the injury, it was really starting to hurt.  
  
Estel looked up and suddenly realized that he been reassuring Elrohir that he was fine.  
  
"When did you two get here?" Estel asked the twins, slightly puzzled at their sudden appearance.  
  
"We found you and Legolas in the cave and have been with you ever since," Elladan explained briefly.   
  
"Elrohir, take care of Legolas while I take care of Estel," Elladan said, pursing his lips in worry at Estel's condition.  
  
"Nay! Take care of Estel first. It will take the two of you to get that dagger out. My injury, if you could call it such, is minor. Estel needs our help more," Legolas said stubbornly.  
  
Elrohir threw up his hands in disgust, while Elladan shook his head despairingly. "You two, I swear to the Valar that you will be the death of us one day. Very well Legolas, we will treat Estel first, okay Estel?" Elrohir asked his little brother, knowing he could not change the princes mind once it was set.  
  
Estel didn't acknowledge what his brother was saying. His world was currently full of pain and confusion. He saw Legolas and the twins talking, but couldn't really make out what they were saying.  
  
His shoulder ached to the bone, as did his left arm, and his head and leg were pounding. In addition, his stomach was threatening to empty its contents any second now. Estel's vision was blurry and was slowly becoming dark. Not being able to fight it any longer, Estel allowed the darkness to take him.  
  
Elrohir and Elladan looked away from Legolas in surprise when their brother did not answer. They turned to Estel just in time to see Estel's eyes roll back into his head and collapse soundlessly to the forest floor.  
  
"ESTEL!" all three elves yelled at the same time.   
  
Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas were immediately at Estel's side.  
  
Elrohir gently picked Estel's head up, and laid it back down on his lap, while brushing away Estel's hair from his face.  
  
Elladan frowned grimly, looking at the new and old injuries that marred his little brother's body.  
  
"Elrohir, hold him steady. I need to take the dagger out. Even unconscious, Estel will react as it will be painful. Legolas, I know you only have one arm to use currently, but see what you can do with that cut on his left arm," Elladan said.  
  
Legolas quickly bound the cut, not being able to stitch it as was properly needed, not having the proper supplies nor the skill.  
  
Elladan waited until Legolas had finished before turning to Elrohir.  
  
"Alright, Elrohir are you ready?" Elladan asked. Elrohir nodded grimly.   
  
"Lets just get his over with," Legolas said watching apprehensively.  
  
The twins nodded, and with one swift jerk, Elladan pulled the dagger out.  
  
Estel moaned in pain and tried to jerk away, but Elrohir held him firmly in place while Legolas whispered soothing words in Elvish, hoping that Estel would hear his words and calm down.  
  
Elladan threw the dagger aside in disgust, and quickly applied pressure to the wound. The blade had gone deep and had pierced through to the bone.  
  
Once the wound had stopped bleeding, Elladan applied what little athelas they had left and bound the wound tightly.  
  
While Elladan had been binding the wound, Legolas took it upon himself to be somewhat useful and examined the dagger that Estel had been stabbed with.  
  
Thankfully, there was no trace of poison, for which Legolas was very relieved about. He did not believe that Estel could handle a second poisoning so soon after the first one along with all his other injuries.  
  
Elrohir saw Legolas looking at the blade and turned to him fearfully. "Legolas, it is not..." he started to say, but could not force himself to continue.  
  
"Nay, fear not Elrohir. The blade is not poisoned," Legolas said.  
  
Elladan had heard Legolas's words as well and sighed in relief. He turned to his brother and friend. "I have done all I can for Estel here, but we must get him to Ada. His injuries are very serious and we do not have the supplies to heal them properly," he said remorsefully. He hated to see his little brother in pain, but there was nothing he could do about it until they reached Imladris.  
  
Sighing, Elladan turned to Legolas. "Mellon nin, let me see your arm," he said firmly, knowing that Legolas would protest.  
  
Sensing Elladan and Elrohir would not let him get away without an examination Legolas consented despite his better judgment.  
  
Elrohir prodded Legolas's arm gently, trying to see the extent of the damage.  
Legolas hissed and tried to keep in a slight moan of pain, but could not help moaning slightly.  
  
"Legolas! Your arm is badly broken! And you did not want Elrohir to look at it," Elladan scolded him.  
  
"You are just as bad as Estel is Legolas. This needs to be set and put in a sling," Elrohir said.  
  
Legolas sighed but reluctantly agreed. His arm was paining him, but he knew that setting it was for the best, though it would hurt during the process.  
  
"Just set it Elladan," Legolas growled.  
  
Elladan nodded and gently grasped Legolas's arm, feeling for the broken bone, while Elrohir grabbed some cloth to make a makeshift sling.  
  
"On three," Elladan warned.  
  
Legolas nodded his consent and listened as Elladan counted. "One, two..." Elladan said and suddenly set the bone in place.  
  
Legolas screamed as the bone was set. His vision had sparkles in them for a few seconds before it cleared.  
  
When his vision had cleared, he saw that his arm had been put in the sling.  
  
Legolas glared at Elladan and Elrohir. "I thought that you said it would be on three," he growled at the twins.  
  
Elladan shrugged. "You would have been more tense on three. On two, you weren't as tense which made setting the bone much easier," he said.  
  
Legolas groaned but accepted that it had been in his best interests.  
  
"Fine, let us just depart this place," he said glaring at the dead orcs that littered the ground.  
  
"I could not agree with you more," Elrohir said, while readying his horse.  
  
"Legolas, you will ride double with Elrohir. You can not ride unaided as you only have one arm to use and you are exhausted Legolas," Elladan said.  
  
"Estel," Legolas started to say but was cut off by Elrohir.  
  
"Do not worry about Estel, Legolas. He will ride with Elladan," Elrohir said gently, for he too was greatly concerned for his brother.  
  
"Let us make haste. I would very much like to reach Imladris before dawn," Elladan said, while carefully putting Estel onto his horse, and then mounting behind him.  
  
Legolas and Elrohir nodded and both hopped up onto Elrohir's horse. Legolas sat in front of Elrohir, much to his disliking, with Elrohir behind him holding the reigns.  
  
"Let us depart this place then. I too want Estel home as soon as possible," Elrohir said.  
  
Elladan nodded and prodded his horse into a full out gallop with Legolas and Elrohir following right next to him, and Estel's horse following faithfully behind them.  
  
Translations:  
Gwador: Brother  
Mellon nin: My friend  



	15. Chapter Fifteen

  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One and I still don't own them. Damn!  
  
A/N: Hey there people! Sorry about the slow updates. See Chapter Nineteen of the Love of the Family for the reason and yes, I have updated that as well. I've updated all three of my stories tonight, finally! Many many thanks to my beta enb2004! Here is Chapter Fifteen as promised. Enjoy!  
  
It was nearing dawn and Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas were all exhausted. Estel was still out cold, which was worrying the twins immensely. It would probably have worried Legolas as well, had he not fallen into a deep sleep from exhaustion.  
  
Elladan was very relieved to see that they had nearly reached Imladris and that dawn would soon break. The dawn would chase away any lingering evil for which Elladan and Elrohir were very thankful for. They could ill afford a battle with Estel unconscious and Legolas asleep on his feet.  
  
"How is he?" Elrohir asked softly, breaking Elladan away from his thoughts.  
  
Elladan frowned at the question. He stopped the horse momentarily so that he could get a better look at his little brother.   
  
Estel did not look good at all. His face was pale, though flushed red in some areas from the fever that had set in from his illness. His leg and arm still dripped blood, despite the bandages that were wrapped tightly around them. His wounds needed stitching, but they had neither the time nor the supplies to care for them.  
  
"Not well. Not well at all," Elladan said softly.  
  
Elrohir nodded sadly. He had been expecting that answer, though it didn't mean that he was happy about it.  
  
"Elladan, should he still be unconscious? I realize that the poison sapped much of his strength, and that the wounds on his arm and leg are quite serious, but shouldn't he have regained consciousness by now?" Elrohir asked somewhat fearful that they may have missed something.  
  
"I know not Ro. The poison has indeed sapped Estel's strength, which may be while he still unconscious. Also, his illness may play a factor in it as well," Elladan said worriedly.  
  
"The sooner we get home to Ada, the better. Only after he had looked over Estel will I feel reassured," Elrohir admitted.  
  
Elladan nodded in agreement. He to felt the same. Although both the twins were competent healers, they did not posses the same skills their father and little brother did. Both of them would rest easier once their father had taken a look at Estel and declared that he would be all right.  
  
"Let us press forward. We are very close now," Elladan said, hugging Estel tightly to his chest, one arm wrapped around his waist to keep him from falling, while the other held the reigns.  
  
Elrohir nodded in agreement, and wrapped one arm around Legolas's waist as well, holding the prince against his chest while he slept.  
  
Once both twins had secured their charges, they urged their horses into a fast gallop. The sooner they reached home, the better it would be for all of them.  
  
King Thranduil of Mirkwood was standing upon one of the many balconies of Imladris, watching the sun rise. He had been unable to sleep at all. He was worried for Estel, Legolas, and the twins.   
  
Those four often encountered more danger together in one outing, than a single elf did in a century. It was no wonder sleep had eluded him. He hoped that his son, and Elrond's sons would return soon.   
  
He was not sure how much more of this worry he could take. If something had happened to either Legolas or Estel, he was positive that he would not be able to withstand the heartbreak. He knew for a fact that Elrond would not be able to.   
  
Elrond had already lost too many to the ravages of time and war. Thranduil could not begin to understand how his dear friend had not faded from heartbreak over the ages. How Elrond could have survived losing his twin, he could not begin to comprehend. The blow had to have been hard, for it was said that Elrond and Elros were as alike as Elrond's twin sons were, if not more so. To top it all off, Celebrian, Elrond's dear wife, had departed to the Undying Lands after being viscously attacked by orcs.   
  
Thranduil knew what it was like to lose a wife, but on top of all of Elrond's other loses, he could not imagine how he had held on. If Elrond lost any of his children, Thranduil knew that it would be to much for the elf lord to take.  
  
Thranduil tried to take his mind of such morose thoughts, but found that he could not do so while Legolas and Estel were still missing, and possibly dying.  
  
Sighing, Thranduil was just about to turn back and go into the house, when he saw three horses approaching Imladris.  
  
Hope suddenly surged through him. Quickly, he turned back to the balcony and straining his eyes in order to see who approached.  
  
With his sharp eyes, Thranduil soon saw that it was Elladan and Elrohir that approached, each holding onto a figure in front of them.  
  
"Elrond! Your sons and Legolas approach!" Thranduil said trying to decide whether he should feel excitement or apprehension. Who knew what state the four would be in. The fact that Legolas and Estel were sharing a horse with Elladan and Elrohir respectively, while a third horse trailed behind them, did not bode well.  
  
Thranduil rushed inside and quickly made his way to the courtyard in order to welcome home the lost souls, and found that Elrond was already there. Apparently, his friend had been unable to sleep as well and had probably been watching from his balcony as Thranduil had.  
  
Elrond had indeed been unable to sleep and had seen his sons as well as Legolas heading right for Imladris. He too was worried by the fact that Estel and Legolas were riding in front of Elladan and Elrohir, while a horse with no rider trailed behind them.  
  
That meant that one, or both or them were injured and most likely seriously.  
  
Turning, he caught Thranduil's eye, and both of them ran forward in order to meet the party half way, which would make it easier for all of them.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir could not help but grin with relief when they saw Imladris. They had indeed reached Imladris with the dawn, a fact both twins were grateful for.  
  
Elladan's smile faded though, when he saw King Thranduil and his father racing for them.  
  
It reminded him that Estel was seriously injured and in need of healing. Then it hit Elladan whom he was seeing. King Thranduil was here and had obviously seen his son riding in front of Elrohir.  
  
"Wait a moment! Why is King Thranduil here!" Elrohir said while panicking slightly, as he was the one who was riding with Legolas in front of him.  
  
"More than likely, he was worried about Legolas," Elladan said while trying to sound calm. It was not like Legolas was seriously injured. He only had a broken arm and was beyond exhausted, but other than that, he was fine. As though King Thranduil would think that that was good thing.  
  
Elladan was very glad that he was not in his twin's shoes, for Thranduil would bear down on Elrohir right away, demanding to know how his son had gotten into such a despicable state.  
  
"Elrohir, why don't you try to wake Legolas? At least that way, his father won't panic as much," Elladan suggested.  
  
Elrohir nodded in relief. That could work. He was loathe to wake Legolas, but Elrohir valued his life, so he gently shook Legolas's good shoulder.  
  
"Legolas, mellon nin, you must awaken. Your father is here and I have no wish to die today," Elrohir said.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes blearily, having felt Elrohir shake him, but did not hear the younger twins words. Seeing no danger, Legolas closed his eyes once more.  
  
"Nay Legolas, you can not sleep just yet. Your father is here. I do not believe it wise for him to see you with your eyes closed mellon nin," Elrohir whispered in his friends ear, for Thranduil and his father was approaching.  
  
Legolas did not hear him apparently and had already sunk back into the oblivion of sleep.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir! Are you all right? What has happened to Estel and Legolas?" their father asked as soon as the two parties met up.  
  
"Ada, King Thranduil, it is very good to see you," Elladan said wearily. He too was feeling the effects of having gone without much sleep over the past few days.  
  
King Thranduil did not bother with the formalities, seeing that his youngest son had his eyes closed.   
  
"Elrohir! What has happened to Legolas?" he asked fearfully.  
  
"Fear not my King, he has only a broken arm and is only asleep. He sleeps with his eyes closed for he is exhausted, as are we," Elrohir said just as wearily.  
  
Elrond and Thranduil nodded in acceptance. Elladan and Elrohir did look exhausted, but otherwise uninjured. Possibly a first for the pair of them.  
  
Estel and Legolas however appeared to have come off worse than the twins.  
  
"You can tell us what happened later, we must get these two to the House of Healing," Elrond said.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir nodded in consent, and carefully handed down both Legolas and Estel to their respective father's.  
  
Elrond carefully cradled Estel in his arms, taking note that the gash on his son's leg and arm were still bleeding despite the bandages.  
  
"Come you two, you can tell us both what happened while we heal these two," Elrond said.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir nodded wearily, and tiredly followed their father.  
  
"Elrond, I shall be right back mellon nin. Delelen and Thilloth will wish to know that their brother and Estel have returned, if in several pieces," Thranduil said dryly.  
  
"We shall meet you in the House of Healing," Elrond said and quickly walked in the direction of the House of Healing.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other in surprise. They had not expected Delelen and Thilloth here. Shrugging, they both followed their father to the House of Healing, being far to exhausted to comment on the unusual appearance of King Thranduil and two of his elder sons.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Mellon nin: My friend  



	16. Chapter Sixteen

  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there people and thank you so much for your lovely reviews. Sorry about the slow updating but I am doing to best I can between work, the play I'm in, and my beta being ill right after I was. Many thanks to enb2004 who has two great Harry Potter stories. Here is Chapter Sixteen as promised. And did I not tell you that I would update soon? Enjoy!  
  
Elrond frowned as he carried Estel to the House of Healing. He could feel the heat radiating off Estel and could easily hear the shortness of breathe. The poison was acting fast, faster than he had originally thought.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, did either of you or Legolas do anything to try to help stop the poison?" Elrond asked, as he walked toward the House of Healing.  
  
"Oh we forgot to tell you Ada. You need not worry about the poison anymore," Elladan said.   
  
"Before we found them, apparently, Estel talked Legolas through the steps in draining a poison and what to do afterwards. The poison had been drained from his system though he still very weak," Elrohir said frowning, while shifting Legolas in his arms. Legolas father having handed Legolas to Elrohir before going to find his elder sons.  
  
Elrond looked at them as though they had lost their minds.   
  
"Are you positive? Can you not feel the heat that comes of his body?" Elrond asked truly confused as to how his son's could have missed such an obvious symptom of poisoning.  
  
The twins broke out in to relieved laughter when they realized what their father was talking about.  
  
"Fear not Ada. True, he burns with fever but not from poisoning," Elrohir said.  
  
"Aye, he burns from illness, and fear not, we checked. It is truly illness this time along with other injuries," Elladan said reassuringly.  
  
"Somehow, that does not reassure me," Elrond said dryly, noticing that Estel's leg and arm still bled despite the tight bandages wrapped around the wounds.  
  
"You shall tell me what has happened since you left Imladris while I care for these two poor souls. Afterwards, you to go directly to sleep. I care not where, just go to sleep. You have probably over exhausted yourselves as Legolas apparently did," Elrond continued to say, motioning to Legolas's passed out form in Elrohir's arms.  
  
The twins shifted a bit guilty for they had indeed over exhausted themselves, not that they would admit that to their father. Saying nothing, the twins followed their father into the House of Healing.  
  
Once inside, Elrond gently put Estel down on one of the various healing beds while Elrohir did the same to Legolas.  
  
The first thing that Elrond did was to check the previously poisoned leg wound. It was not that he did not trust Legolas, quite the contrary actually. It was only that orc poisons tended to be tricky and many a warrior he had seen that he had thought had been cleared of poison only to have it return with a vengeance.  
  
He checked Estel's leg wound thoroughly, making sure that he did not miss anything. He did not want to overlook anything for fear that there could still be poison running rampant and unchecked in Estel's system.  
  
To his pleasure though, he found that Legolas had indeed drained all of the poison. All the leg needed now was to be cleaned, stitched, and wrapped with athelas.  
  
From the corner of his eye, Elrond saw Thranduil along with Delelen and Thilloth come in.  
  
"Ah good, just in time. Delelen, Thilloth, would you please care for your brother? I believe that he has a rather badly fractured arm and is suffering from exhaustion. Thranduil, if you could help Elladan and Elrohir hold Estel down while I stitch his wounds closed, I would be much obliged," Elrond said.  
  
Thranduil looked surprised but complied. "Of course mellon nin, what do need me to do?" he asked.  
  
"Just be prepared to hold Estel down. I am unsure if he will regain consciousness during the procedure. Should he, he will probably thrash around and I need him to be kept still," Elrond said.  
  
Thranduil nodded in understanding and gently kept his hand on Estel's good arm, ready to hold him down if it came to it.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, has Estel regained consciousness at all?" Elrond asked, berating himself for not having asked that earlier.  
  
"Oh, aye, but very briefly," Elrohir answered, not looking forward to the next question that he was sure was coming.  
  
Elrohir was not disappointed.   
  
"When did he regain consciousness?" Elrond asked.  
  
For a moment, Elladan and Elrohir held a silent debate with their eyes, for neither wished to tell their father how it was Estel became conscious.  
  
Elrond sighed. He knew that look. Whatever the answer was, it was not going to be one that he would like.  
  
Thranduil too saw the looks that the twins were exchanging and recognized it for what it was. He has seen the very same look among his own children when they were trying to figure out whom should tell their Adar what had happened.  
  
The silent battle raged for a moment until Elladan rolled his eyes disgustedly and turned to Elrond.  
  
"He was unconscious most of the time, but he did regain consciousness when we ran into a party of orcs. We had hidden him in the bushes before the battle had begun, seeing as he was unconscious. Sometime during the battle, an orc stumbled upon him. At the last moment, Estel regained his senses, and managed to kill the orc. During the battle he was wounded yet again, and the rest you know," Elladan said all in one breathe.  
  
For a moment, Elrond and Thranduil looked at each other and then back at the twins.  
  
"I am positive that there is more to the story than that, but we shall have to wait for Legolas to awaken before we can here the rest of it. For now, we shall take of Estel and Legolas," Elrond said with one eyebrow raised, giving the twins the look.  
  
The twins gulped, and nervously backed away from Elrond and Thranduil. They were in deep trouble now. The look, was never a good thing to have received.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Elrond turned back to Estel. He was worried that his youngest had only regained consciousness for such a short period of time, but then the poison had probably sapped much of Estel's strength which may have something to do with it.  
  
Elrond gently cleaned the wound, and was about to start stitching the wound closed. "Are you ready mellon nin?" he asked Thranduil.  
  
Thranduil nodded that he was, and braced himself should he need to hold Estel down. He was quite glad that the poor boy was unconscious. Stitches were not a fun thing to experience and were quite painful, even with the help of numbing herbs.  
  
Elrond started to stitch the leg wound closed and was both relieved and worried that Estel had not regained consciousness during the procedure. He did not wish for his son to feel the pain of the stitches, but at the same time, some indication of consciousness would greatly ease his mind.  
  
Sighing, Elrond turned to clean the arm wound. From the looks of it, the warg had actually pierced through to the bone. It was wonder Estel had lasted in battle at all with a wound like that. Elrond began to stitch the wound closed and was relieved to see that Estel recoiled somewhat from the pain of the needle. It wasn't much, but it was something.  
  
The twins watched grimly as their little brother's wounds were being stitched up. They could not help but grimace with sympathy as they watched. They too had had a fair number of injuries that had needed to be stitched and it was never pleasant.   
  
Reluctantly, they turned away from their little brother to see how Legolas was doing.  
  
"Delelen,Thilloth, do you need any help setting Legolas's arm?" Elladan asked, eager to be of some help since his father was not allowing him to help heal Estel.  
  
Delelen and Thilloth looked up with relief at Elladan's offer. They were warriors, not healers, although they had some experience. They could set their little brothers arm, but they would much rather have the twins help.  
  
"Of course you may help! Thank you mellon nin. We could do it, but you are much more skilled in the art of healing that we," Thilloth said.  
  
"It is no problem. We may be beyond exhausted, but we are still able to help," Elrohir said.  
  
"Aye, if father will not let us help him to heal Estel, then the least we could do is to help heal Legolas," Elladan added.  
  
"Alright, Dellen, Elrohir, hold Legolas down while we Thilloth and I set the arm. If this does not wake Legolas up, I do not know what will," Elladan said grimly.  
  
The others nodded and moved to their various places.   
  
"Okay, Thilloth, do you have the splint ready?" Elladan asked.  
  
At Thilloth's affirmative response, Elladan nodded and continued to speak.   
  
"Elrohir, Delelen, hold onto Legolas tightly. The more he moves, the more painful this is going to be. Now, once I have the bone set, Thilloth, I need you to quickly hand me the splint and I'll hold it, while you bandage it in place, okay?" Elladan said.  
  
"Let us do this then," Delelen said anxiously. He just wanted to get this done and over with. The sooner, the better. He was not looking forward to causing his little brother pain.  
  
"On three. One, two, three!" Elladan said.  
  
When Elladan said three, several things happened at once. Elladan quickly snapped the bone into place, with Thilloth hurriedly tying the splint into place. Legolas had woken up and screamed from the sudden pain of his arm being set, while Elrohir and Delelen had to restrain Legolas to keep the youngest prince from hurting himself.  
  
Several seconds later, things had calmed down. Legolas had passed out from the pain and his arm was currently in a splint, while the twins, Delelen and Thilloth all slumped against the be and were currently facing Thranduil and Elrond, both of whom did not look happy at all.  
  
"You four could have at least had the decency to warn us that you were going to set Legolas's arm!" Thranduil exclaimed exasperatedly.  
  
"That was highly irresponsible of you, all of you. I could have been working on Estel and seriously injured him had that happened when I was working. Also, Elladan, Elrohir, you are supposed to be resting, not helping to set broken bones," Elrond said, scolding all four of the young elves.   
  
"We are sorry Ada, but Delelen and Thilloth asked for our help, and we wanted too," Elrohir said, with his twin nodding in agreement in the background.  
  
Elrond and Thranduil sighed together.   
  
"What are we going to do with you? Never mind that now. Elladan, Elrohir, rest, now, before you pass out from exhaustion," Elrond told the twins, giving them the look once more.  
  
"Yes Adar," the twins said meekly. Hurriedly, they climbed into two of the beds that were near Legolas and Estel. That way, they would awaken should anything change with the two.  
  
Seeing that twins had indeed listened to him, for perhaps the first times in their lives, Elrond turned to Thranduil.  
  
"You know mellon nin, I know not how you do it," Elrond said, looking at Thranduil with respect.  
  
Thranduil looked at Elrond in puzzlement. What in Arda was Elrond talking about?  
  
"How do I do what mellon nin?" he asked, truly puzzled as to what it was that Elrond was talking about.  
  
"Your children Thranduil. How in the name of the Valar do you handle four sons and three daughters! I only have three sons and one daughter and they are all enough to have driven me insane a long time ago. In fact, I often wonder why my hair has not turned gray, despite the fact that I have chosen the path of the Eldar," Elrond said.  
  
Thranduil chuckled. "You get used to it mellon nin. I admit, it is not easy, but it is always worth it, and I know that you feel the same," Thranduil said, eyeing his two elder sons.  
  
Elrond sighed and nodded. It was indeed worth it. No matter how much grief his sons and daughter had caused him over the years, it had and still was worth it.  
  
Thranduil grinned at Elrond and turned to his middle sons.  
  
"Delelen, Thilloth, you should rest as well my sons. But, as you are not as exhausted as the twins, you may stay up and watch over your brother and Estel should you wish to. Elrond and I shall stay with you," Thranduil said.  
  
"Aye Ada, we wish to remain awake," Thilloth said.  
  
"Very well, but as soon as Estel and Legolas have awoken, you are to go to sleep. I know that you did not sleep one bit last night," Elrond said sternly.  
  
"Alright, but only if you and father shall as well. Neither of you slept last night either," Delelen said.  
  
Simultaneously, Thranduil and Elrond raised their eyebrows and looked at Delelen and Thilloth.  
  
Seeing the two powerful elves looking at them with the exact identical look, Thilloth and Delelen wisely said nothing more on the subject and hastily pulled up chairs and situated them between Legolas and Estel's bed.  
  
Thranduil and Elrond chuckled and both pulled up two chairs as well and joined Delelen and Thilloth in watching over Estel and Legolas, two of the worst trouble makers and finders Arda had ever seen.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Adar: Father  
Mellon nin: My Friend  
Arda: Middle Earth  



	17. Chapter Seventeen

  
It was nearing noon the next day and Elrond was beginning to fret, although he did not let his nervousness show through. Already it was near noon and neither Legolas nor Estel had shown any signs to stirring.  
  
Legolas, Elrond wasn't that concerned about. Yes, his arm had been badly broken and he had pushed himself beyond his body's endurance, but given a few day's rest, he would be fine. In fact, Elrond expected that Legolas would wake up by mid-afternoon, if not before then.  
  
It was Estel that Elrond was worrying about. Estel had shown no signs of alertness since he had arrived back home, with the exception of when Elrond had stitched his arm.   
  
He looked down at Estel and frowned at what he saw. Estel was sweating from the high fever and his pallor was very pale, except for the red flush on his face that came from the fever.   
  
Elrond was relieved that Estel's wounds were healing nicely and that there was no sign of the dreaded poison, but the illness that Estel had apparently caught seemed to be getting worse.  
  
The young man was smoldering to the touch and the fever only continued to rise as the hours went by. Elrond had treated it with athelas and other herbs that usually worked when Estel fell ill, but so far, there did not seem to be an effect.  
  
While Estel's fever had not risen since Elrond had treated him with the herbs, yet it had not lowered either. Elrond couldn't help but be worried, he had seen the effects of high fevers that lasted to long, and he did not wish to see his youngest suffer that fate.  
  
Sighing aloud, Elrond rubbed his temples wearily, and looked around the room, which was empty save himself, Estel, and Legolas.  
  
Yesterday evening, he had sent Thranduil, Delelen, Thilloth, and his twin sons to go and get some real sleep and something to eat. None of them had slept during the past two days, even Elladan and Elrohir, who were nearing if they had not already passed the point of exhaustion. They were all far to worried about Estel and Legolas to even think of sleeping, despite the fact that their bodies were demanding it.  
  
That had been the second night in row that Elrond hadn't slept and it was starting to show, but he would not give into sleep. Not while Estel was still injured and seriously ill. Elladan and Elrohir, along with Thranduil and his two middle sons, had already tried to get Elrond to sleep.  
  
They had pointed out that if they were nearing the point of collapse from exhaustion, then clearly, so was Elrond. After all, Elrond had not slept in two days either and needed the rest as well.  
  
Elrond had listened patiently to their request but had firmly said no. Someone needed to watch over Estel and Legolas, and he knew that he would not be able to sleep anyway.  
  
They hadn't been happy about it, but they had understood. They too did not wish to sleep while their little brother and friend was seriously injured and ill, but their bodies were close to collapsing if they did not rest at least a little.  
  
Elrond was jerked out of his recollections of the previous night when Legolas gave a slight moan.  
  
Hearing the moan, Elrond quickly turned away from Estel's bed and turned around to face Legolas.  
  
Legolas was shifting slightly on the bed and his eyes were slowly fluttering open and closed.  
  
"That's it little Greenleaf. Come, awaken tithen pen," Elrond said commandingly, watching as Legolas slowly opened his eyes all the way.  
  
The first thing that Legolas was aware of was that his arm was paining him terribly and that he was no longer moving. "Wait, that can not be right! Why am I not moving!" he thought, while panicking somewhat.  
  
He attempted to open his eyes, but found that he could not at the moment. Legolas groaned in both frustration and in pain. He wanted to know where he was!  
  
As Legolas grew to be more aware, he became aware of the fact that he was lying on something soft and comfortable, which was most likely a bed.  
  
He heard someone approach him and a soft familiar voice saying something to him, though what the voice was saying, he could not yet tell.  
  
Legolas slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to find Lord Elrond standing over him. For a moment, he was at a loss, and then the memories of the past several days came back to him.  
  
"Estel! Where is he? Is he all right? When did we get here?" Legolas asked Elrond all at once, while trying to sit up.  
  
"Slow down there young one, you have only just awakened," Elrond said soothingly, while pushing Legolas back down on to the bed, taking care not to jostle his broken arm.  
  
Legolas glared at the elder elf, but settled back down on the bed knowing it was pointless to try and get up if Elrond had decided he needed to remain in bed.  
  
"How is Estel?" Legolas questioned worriedly. The last he remembered was that Estel had been slowly becoming worse.  
  
Elrond sighed and looked over at the bed next to Legolas, where Estel was still unconscious.  
  
"I will not lie to you Legolas for I know you would see through any lie I could construct anyway. I have treated Estel's wounds and thankfully, they have responded well and should be completely healed within a few days. His illness however, concerns me. He has a high fever and his lungs are congested. The herbs I have given him have prevented the fever from rising, and has somewhat lessened the congestion, but other than that, he does not seem to be responding to them," Elrond said worriedly.  
  
Legolas paled at Elrond's description of what was happening to Estel. From what he had been told, it didn't sound like the herbs were working as they should have.  
  
"May I..." Legolas started to ask, but Elrond interrupted him.  
  
"May you see him? Of course Legolas, but you are not to get out of that bed. Estel is lying on the bed right next to you," Elrond said.  
  
Legolas blinked for a moment. He had not seen Estel at all. "I must be more tired than I thought," he thought.  
  
Legolas turned his head slightly and saw that Estel was indeed on the bed right next to his. Estel truly looked awful. He was pale and sweaty, and covered with bandages, but he did look somewhat better than Legolas remembered, and for that, he was grateful.  
  
"Legolas, if you feel up to it, there are several people who would like to visit you. I'm afraid I had to kick them all out yesterday evening in order to get some rest, and they have been pestering me ever since to be allowed back in," Elrond said with a slight chuckle.  
  
Legolas couldn't help but to smile. That sounded exactly like the twins. He was amazed that Elrond had gotten them out of the room at all.  
  
"Yes, I would like to see them as well," Legolas said softly.  
  
Elrond smiled, knowing that Legolas was in for a surprise.   
  
Elrond knew that Legolas did not know that his father, Delelen and Thilloth were in Imladris. The only reason that he did not tell Legolas was because he thought that Legolas and the others could use a good laugh, himself included. Legolas's expression was sure to be priceless.  
  
"I'll be right back Greenleaf. Keep an eye on Estel for me though Legolas. With an illness such as this, things can change is seconds," Elrond said seriously.  
  
Legolas nodded in understanding. He would watch over Estel while Elrond was momentarily out of the room.  
  
"Good and thank you Legolas, for everything," Elrond said smiling at Legolas before leaving the room to find the others to tell them that Legolas was awake.  
  
Translations:  
Tithen pen: Little one  



	18. Chapter Eighteen

  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there people! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! So sorry for the slow updates. I'm afraid that my beta is in camp and has practically zero time to check my work and I'm afraid that the play I'm in has taken up a lot of my time. I'll try to update more often, but I can't promise anything, especially with the play only three and a half weeks away! EEEK! When the heck did that happen? Oh dear. Anyway, here is Chapter Eighteen as promised! Enjoy!  
  
The moment that Elrond was out of the room, Legolas quickly sat up in bed and swung his legs around and tried to get up, despite Elrond's orders to the contrary.  
  
For a moment, the world spun around him dizzyingly and he had to sit down or risk falling down, which was sure to attract Lord Elrond back to the healing room. He waited a few moments for the dizzy spell to end and then gingerly stood up and was pleased when he did not have another dizzy spell.  
  
Now that he was up, Legolas slowly walked over to Estel's bed and plopped himself down in the chair that Elrond had only just vacated a few minutes earlier.  
  
Now that he was sitting closer to Estel, he could study the young man somewhat better.   
  
Estel's breathing was somewhat shallow and congested, but that was to be expected with broken ribs and a cold. Estel was very pale, a testament to the illness that he was suffering, and he did indeed still have a scorching fever.  
  
Legolas pursed his lips worriedly. He had seen Estel fall ill before but this illness just did not fit with the patterns he had seen before. Normally, Estel would get a pounding headache, a slight cough, a sore throat, and a low grade fever.  
  
Perhaps the herbs weren't working due to the poison. The poison had sapped much of Estel's strength. That was what Legolas hoped was the case anyway.  
  
Legolas was brought of his musings when he was suddenly hugged tightly from behind.  
  
"Ooof!" Legolas said as both Delelen and Thilloth hugged their little brother tightly.  
  
"Legolas! You are finally awake! You and Estel scared us half to death tithen gwador," Delelen scolded lovingly.  
  
Legolas looked at his two older brother's in confusion. "Del? Thil? What are you two doing here?" he asked glancing at the both of them with surprise and joy in his eyes.  
  
"The same thing that I am doing here little Greenleaf. We were very concerned for both you and Estel," Thranduil said walking into the room with Elrond and the twins behind him.  
  
"Ada?!" Legolas exclaimed in shock. Now he was sure that he was still unconscious or asleep for there was no way that his two middle brothers and father could be here in Imladris at the same time. It just was not possible.  
  
Elrond saw the disbelieving look on Legolas's face and chuckled slightly.  
  
"I assure you Legolas, that you are not dreaming. Both your father and older brothers showed up here shortly after the twins left to retrieve Estel," he said smiling slightly.  
  
"By the way Legolas, aren't you supposed to be in bed, where I told you in no uncertain terms to stay?" Elrond asked, an eyebrow raised at the young prince.  
  
Legolas gulped and quickly turned to his Adar. "Oh, all right. It is good to see you Ada. It's not me that you need to be concerned for, but Estel," Legolas said sadly.  
  
"Aye, Elrond, is he any better?" Thranduil asked, pulling up a chair while sitting down next to Legolas.  
  
Elrond sighed tiredly and sat down next to Estel, deciding to forgive Legolas for not staying in bed, for the moment at least.   
  
"He has not become any worse or any better. His condition is stable, for the moment. I am hoping that the herbs have not worked yet due to the previous poisoning. The poison sapped much of his strength and in order for the herbs to work, Estel must regain some of that strength. That may be why he had been unconscious for so long," he said running his hands lovingly through Estel's hair.  
  
"He will be all right though, won't he?" Thilloth asked, concern etched in his voice.  
  
"I believe so. What truly concerns me right now is the high fever. I believe that once we are able to lower the fever, Estel may wake, though it may take a while," Elrond said hopefully.  
  
"He shall be fine Ada. You know how stubborn Estel can be. If anyone can beat this illness, it's him. I believe he may be more stubborn than you Ada," Elrohir said trying to lighten the mood somewhat.  
  
"Elrohir! You know as well as everyone else that there is no being in Arda that is more stubborn than our father with the possible exception of King Thranduil."  
  
Delelen, Thilloth, and Legolas all broke out into hysterical laughter at the expression on their father's face, much to their father's dismay.  
  
Thranduil's face had gone slack in shock and his jaw was hanging open. "Why, why you little twin elfling brats! Do not think that I won't forget what you have just said. You may be able to get away with talking to your father like that, but not with me!" he said somewhat gleefully while picturing the revenge he would inflict upon the twins.  
  
Elrond could not help but laugh and silently thanked the twins for lightening the situation.  
  
"Come now, you are all going to help me break Estel's fever since I know none of you are willing to leave. If you won't leave, you help. It is that simple and that goes for you as well King Thranduil," he said firmly.  
  
The various elves looked at each other in surprise but all said that they would stay. It was rare for Lord Elrond to allow anyone to stay while he was treating a patient, even if it was one of his own children.  
  
"Very well. Legolas, with one arm I know you can not do much but just by speaking to Estel you may very well help him wake. Elladan, Elrohir, go run a cool bath. Make sure the water is not to cold but not to warm either. Hopefully, that shall help reduce the fever. Thranduil, Thilloth, Delelen, if you could help us bathe Estel, that would be most helpful," Elrond said.  
  
"Do not worry Ada. We shall all do whatever it is that you ask of us, baring toilet training," Elladan said wryly.  
  
Elrond smiled and nodded in acceptance. "Let us get to work then," he said simply.  
  
It was several hours later and Estel had been bathed several times with cool water and had had various herbs shoved down his throat, though he did not know it.  
  
It was late evening already and the fever had finally started to go down.  
  
"Thank the Valar," Legolas said after feeling Estel's forehead. While there was still a fever it was not nearly as high as it had been.  
  
Elrond came forward, having heard Legolas's words, and felt Estel's brow for himself. He smiled when he felt that the fever had gone down tremendously.  
  
"Good, I believe the fever should break sometime tonight. We need not worry anymore, the herbs have finally taken effect," Elrond said, relief visible in his face.  
  
"Thank the Valar. Now that we need not worry anymore Ada, you should go and get some rest. You haven't slept in days and you need the rest. We shall watch over him during the night just in case Ada," Elladan said.  
  
Seeing that Elrond was about to object, Thranduil stepped in.  
  
"Listen to your sons mellon nin, you are badly in need of rest. You have had the least amount of rest out of all of us. You will do Estel no good if you collapse from exhaustion, he said logically.  
  
Elrond raised an eyebrow at Thranduil that did not bode well.   
  
"Very well mellon nin, I shall rest but only if you and yours sons do as well. That means you as well Legolas. I do not want any of you in this room until the sun has dawned tomorrow morning. Yes, I will abide by that as well if you shall," he said.  
  
Thranduil paused to consider this. On one hand, he very badly wanted to stay with Estel in case he should wake, on the other, Elrond was in desperate need of sleep and he would not sleep if Thranduil did not sleep.  
  
"Very well mellon nin, we accept your terms," he said, accepting his half defeat. At least he had gotten Elrond to get some rest even if he to as well.  
  
"WE?!" Legolas, Thilloth, and Delelen said together.  
  
"Yes, WE my sons, as in all of us. You are in need of rest very badly as well, you in particular Legolas," Thranduil said firmly.  
  
His three sons grumbled but accepted this. There was no changing their father's mind once it was made up. It would be far easier to move the Misty Mountains than change their father's mind about something.  
  
"Good. Elladan, Elrohir, you are both tired as well so I want only one of you to be awake at a time. Take shifts throughout the night. If I find out that you were both awake, you shall be very sorry indeed," Elrond warned his twins.  
  
The twins gulped audibly and turned to their father.  
  
"We understand Adar, only one of us shall be awake at the same time," Elladan said, elbowing Elrohir in the ribs when he looked as though he were about to object.  
  
Elrond nodded. "Goodnight to you all. Remember, no one but the twins are to be in here until the dawn," he said sternly before kissing Estel once on the brow and walked out of the room.  
  
Once Elrond was out of the room and far enough away from the room as not to hear anything, Thranduil and his sons turned to the twins.  
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, if Estel wakes during the middle of the night, you are to rouse up immediately. I care not if your father says we are not to enter until dawn. If Estel is awake, I want to be there for him," Thranduil said seriously.  
  
"We understand King Thranduil. Should Estel wake, we shall rouse all of you," Elrohir said, knowing that he would ask the same should it be the opposite way around.  
  
Nodding in satisfaction, Thranduil gently clasped Legolas's good arm and led him away from the healing room, his two elder sons reluctantly following.  
  
Once Thranduil and his three sons were gone, Elrohir turned to his twin. "Elladan, should we heed Ada's warning or just both stay awake despite what he said?" he questioned.  
  
Elladan gave Elrohir a look that screamed what to do you think? "Of course we shall both stay awake, Ada should know this by now anyway. Honestly Ro," he said shaking his head in amusement.  
  
Elrohir laughed and sat down next to Estel on one of the various chairs with Elladan doing the same.  
  
Within minutes, both of the twins were fast asleep and unaware of anything that was happening around them.  
  
Translations:  
Ion nin: My son  
Tithen gwador; Little brother  
Tithen pen: Little one  
Arda: Middle Earth  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Adar: Father  
Mellon nin: My friend  



	19. Chapter Nineteen

  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there people, sorry about the long wait. I have been so busy between work and the play. Also, naturally, the second I do get a few minutes to write, my internet connection goes bye bye. Arggghhhh! Not only do the computers at work hate me, but so does the one I have at home! Many many thanks to all my lovely reviewers. Thank you so much! Also, many many thanks to my beta enb2004 who also has little to no time to spare. Love you girl! Anyway, here is Chapter Nineteen. Enjoy! Oh and by the way, please read my second A/N at the bottom of this Chapter once your done reading. Trust me, it's important.  
  
It twas during the middle of the night when Estel started to moan. Elladan and Elrohir were both fast asleep, their eyes nearly closed due to exhaustion. Even with Estel starting to stir, they did not awaken.  
  
Estel's consciousness was very slow in returning. The first thing that he was aware of was that he was in tremendous pain and that his chest hurt more than the rest of him for some reason.  
  
"Valar, what has happened to me this time," he thought, his eyes still closed. As his senses returned, he became aware of the fact that he was lying in bed, and that there was someone in the room with him.  
  
For a few moments, Estel struggled to open his eyes, but his body did not feel like obeying his commands.  
  
Sighing inwardly, he relaxed and tried to fall back into the comforting blackness where there was no pain. There was something that was bothering him however. Something that he knew he should remember which was preventing him from falling into darkness once more.  
  
It was someone, someone with long blonde hair and blue... LEGOLAS!  
  
With Legolas's name, came the memories of everything that happened. The last thing that Estel could remember was the battle with the orcs and that Legolas was hurt. How badly, he could not seem to recall.  
  
Estel's eyes flew open immediately and he instantly recognized that he was in the healing wing at home. Legolas! He had to find out if Legolas was all right. He would not be able to rest until he knew.  
  
As Estel struggled to sit up, he caught sight of his twin brothers sleeping in chairs right besides his bed, as they always did when he was injured of ill.  
  
Despite his worry for Legolas, the sight warmed his heart and reminded him that he was loved very much, despite his trouble making tendencies.  
  
Slowly, Estel sat up in bed and winced as his ribs protested his movements. He took a deep breathe to try to help ease the pain, but soon found that to be a grave miscalculation as he broke off into a violent coughing fit.  
  
He fell back onto the bed wearily after the coughing fit was over. The coughing fit had alerted him to the fact that he was ill and he was now beginning to feel it. His chest felt tight and he knew that he had a slight fever from the way his mind was somewhat hazy, and he felt shaky as well.

He did not let his injuries or illness stop him however. He had to know if Legolas was all right. Normally, when he was injured, the elf wouldn't leave his side unless his father had demanded that Legolas get some rest.  
  
If that was the case, then Legolas would be in the room right next door to the healing wing. Estel knew that he would not want to be far from his should he wake while Legolas was sleeping.  
  
Gathering his resolve, Estel pushed himself upward. As he sat up, his head spun and he erupted into another violent coughing fit. He did not allow himself to fall back down onto the bed though. Instead, he swung his legs over the side and waited for the second dizzy spell to end.  
  
Once it had, he slowly stood up and winced at the strain that put on his injuries. "Ada will kill me if he finds out that I'm up in this condition," he thought.  
  
It mattered not though. He would gladly be lectured for being out of bed to soon if it met that he knew Legolas's condition, good or ill.  
  
Slowly, Estel started to take small steps towards the next room, sometimes needing to stop and lean against the wall for support as a dizzy spell overtook him for a moment.  
  
Eventually, he was at Legolas's door. Just as he was about to enter, he started to have another violent coughing fit. Cursing the entire time, Estel dragged himself through the threshold as he continued to cough.  
  
Through blurred vision, he could make out Legolas's form on the bed. Still coughing, Estel fell to the floor as yet another dizzy spell overtook him. "Legolas, mellon nin, wake up please," Estel gasped out as he once again started to cough.  
  
Legolas groaned in his sleep, hearing the voice, but not wanting to respond to it.  
  
"Mellon nin, I could really use your help," Estel gasped out between coughs.  
  
At Estel's plea, Legolas began to register the familiar voice without consciously realized who's voice it was.  
  
Groaning, Legolas allowed himself to wake up fully. Once he had, he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the violent coughing coming from the floor.  
  
Estel saw that Legolas had indeed woken up and smiled feebly up at him as he coughed.  
  
"ESTEL! Why are you out of bed? Where are your brothers? How do you feel? Wait, never mind. Forget that I asked," Legolas said all at once while picking Estel up off the floor, making sure not to use his broken arm, and layed him down on the bed.  
  
"Thanks," Estel croaked out.  
  
"Honestly Estel, what am I going to do with you? You should not be out of bed in your condition. I am glad, however, to see you awake mellon nin. You gave us all quite the good scare when you wouldn't wake up and when your fever refused to go down," Legolas said, worry shinning in his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine Legolas, just a little sick," Estel said softly.  
  
"A little sick? FINE?! Estel, you truly are insane. You are anything but fine, and you, mellon nin, are very sick. You're just lucky that I'm not going to call your Adar in here. Speaking of which, just how did you get past your brothers?" Legolas asked curiously.  
  
"They were sleeping," Estel said simply.  
  
Legolas snorted. "Of course, and you just couldn't wake them and allow them to help you. Where were you going anyhow?" he asked.  
  
"To see you. One of the last things I remembered was that you were injured," Estel said wearily. He was starting to lose the fight with exhaustion, though he tried to battle it away.  
  
Legolas sighed in exasperation. "Only you Estel. You are in the far worse condition of the two of us. You are ill, you have many injuries that are only just starting to heal, and you were poisoned. But you still get out of bed to see if I'm all right- when all I have is a fractured arm!" he exclaimed.  
  
Estel didn't reply however and Legolas saw that he had already fallen asleep.  
  
"Stubborn human," he said fondly.  
  
Legolas cautiously climbed into the bed next to Estel and laid his good hand upon Estel's chest. That way, he would awaken the second that Estel did or if Estel moved.  
  
Before going back to sleep Legolas muttered one thing.  
  
"Just wait until your brothers and your Ada see you in here. They're going to skin you alive Estel, and probably me as well," Legolas muttered before fallling fast asleep next to his sworn brother and the best friend that anyone could ever ask for.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Adar: Father  
Mellon nin: My friend  
  
A/N 2: Hey there people, it's me again. Sadly, both my LOTR fics are coming to an end, and I wanted to know which story you would like next. You can either tell me in a review or you can email me at Thanks! So, here are your two choices:  
  
1) Estel and Greenleaf: Estel and Legolas meet for the first time in Imladris. All does not go as planned however when a simple horseback riding trip turns out to be anything but simple.  
  
2) The Edge of a Knife: When Elrond finally lets Estel and Legolas out of his clutches after their latest misadventure, they head to Mirkwood with Legolas's father and two older brothers in tow. When they reach Mirkwood, they encounter a new guard that has only just recently joined the Mirkwood patrols. A guard that seems very familiar, yet not at the same time.  
  
A/N 3: Interested? Hope so. See you in a few days!


	20. Chapter Twenty

  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One.  
  
A/N: Hey there people, and oh my god, thank you so much for your reviews! I was totally shocked by how many I received for this fic. I am sad to say that this is the last chapter of this fic. If you read the last chapter, the polls are still open. See the bottom of this fic for more info. Many many thanks to my awesome beta enb2004! As promised, here is Chapter 20. Enjoy!  
  
The moment that the sun had dawned the next morning, Elrond was on his way to the healing wing. Despite his promise to Thranduil however, he had not slept. He had tried but he was still far to worried about Estel to get any of the rest he was in desperate need of. Rest would only come after he was sure that his youngest would be all right.  
  
Walking into the healing room, he found to his surprise that both of the twins were fast asleep in chairs. Elrond shook his head in slight disapproval and exasperation. He was willing to bet that they had both stayed up and fallen asleep after a few minutes.  
  
Honestly, when would his children learn that they needed their sleep, even when they were worried about someone? Probably never.  
  
It was only then that Elrond noticed that something was amiss. True, Elladan and Elrohir were fast asleep but the bed that they had their heads leaning against, was empty.  
  
Adrenaline suddenly coursed it's way through Elrond's system as the realization hit him hard and fast. Estel was not in the bed or even within the room.  
  
Quickly, Elrond checked the bathroom, hoping against hope that Estel had awoken and had simply needed to relieve himself.  
  
To his disappointment he did not find Estel in the bathroom however.  
  
"Elladan! Elrohir! Wake up!" Elrond exclaimed.  
  
At their fathers voice, the twins immediately sat up, all traces of sleepiness gone.  
  
"Ada? What's...." Elladan started to say but then saw the empty bed.  
  
"Oh no, Estel! Ada, where is he?" Elrohir asked, trying to remain calm but not doing to good a job at it.  
  
Elrond sighed heavily and turned to his twins sons and glared at them sternly.  
  
"I know not. One of you were supposed to be awake at all times, incase he did wake!" he said, glaring at the twins.  
  
A moment later though, the glare softened. "I do not blame you though my sons. You were far beyond exhausted and I must admit, I did expect both of you to fall asleep. I simply did not count on the fact that Estel would awaken and not alert anyone that he was conscious!" Elrond said exasperatedly.  
  
"Ada, he could not have gotten very far in his condition," Elladan said.  
  
"Aye, but with Estel, one never truly knows. You two go wake up Legolas, his brothers, and father, I'm going to search the house," Elrond said already heading out the door.  
  
"Hurry Ada," Elrohir whispered before he and Elladan turned to the door as well and headed for Legolas's room.  
  
Legolas was fast asleep with one arm still resting gently against Estel's chest when his subconscious became aware of a rather loud banging coming from somewhere.  
  
Legolas tried to bury the noise but the banging became more insistent and loud voices were joining the banging.  
  
Groaning, Legolas allowed himself to become fully awake, if somewhat grudgingly. Now that he knew that Estel would be fine, albeit, somewhat sick and bedridden for a few days, he had intended to catch up on some sleep.  
  
"Legolas? What is it?" Estel asked sleepily.  
  
"Shh, it's all right Estel, go back to sleep. If I'm right, it's your brothers and father coming to kill both you and me," Legolas whispered.  
  
"Come in," Legolas called out while pushing Estel back onto the bed.  
  
"Legolas, finally. Estel is missing. You have to help us find him! He shouldn't and can not be wandering around in his condition and..." Elladan started to say and might have continued had not Elrohir elbowed him in the ribs, hard.  
  
"Elladan, gwador, you may want to look at Legolas's bed," Elrohir said, smiling at his twins single mindedness.  
  
So worried was Elladan that he had failed to notice that Estel was sitting upright in Legolas's bed and waving weakly at the twins.  
  
"Don't worry Dan, I'm fine," Estel whispered, his throat still somewhat sore and irritated.  
  
Elladan looked over Legolas's shoulder and gaped at Estel for a moment before he ran for the bed.  
  
"Estel! You gwador nin, are anything but fine. And just what did you think you were doing? Getting out bed in the middle of the night without waking either one of us and walking to Legolas's room," he said shaking his head at Estel's lack of common sense.  
  
"A question that I very much desire to hear the answer too ion nin," a dry voice said from behind the three young elves and one human.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir jumped at their father's voice along with Legolas. They spun around only to come face to face with a slightly amused Thranduil, Delelen, Thilloth, and a very non-amused Lord Elrond.  
  
At first, Estel looked at King Thranduil, Delelen, and Thilloth in shock. He had not known that they were in Imladris and was more than embarrassed to have them see him in such sight.  
  
Embarrassed, Estel looked down, at the same time hoping to avoid his Ada's question.  
  
Elrond sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down besides Estel.  
  
"Estel, why did you get out of bed without waking your brothers. You know they would have helped you accomplish whatever it was that you wanted," Elrond said, grasping the young mans chin and looking him straight in the eye.  
  
Estel tried to avoid his father's gaze but found that he was unable too.  
  
"The last thing I remembered was the Legolas had been injured but I could not recall how badly. After I had woken up, I noticed that he wasn't by my bed as he usually is when I am sick or injured, and I became worried. I did see Elladan and Elrohir but I was loathe to wake them, so, I made my way to Legolas's room," Estel said somewhat sheepishly.  
  
As one, both Elladan and Elrohir rolled their eyes.  
  
"Estel! We care not if we were sleeping, you should have woken us up and allowed us to help you. Honestly tithen gwador, sometimes, I wonder about you," Elrohir said sitting down on the bed besides his father and little brother.  
  
This time it was Estel who rolled his eyes.  
  
"Elrohir, please, do not even attempt to tell me that you have not done the same thing when either you or Elladan have been injured," he said barely holding back a laugh.  
  
Elrond chuckled slightly. "He does have you there Elrohir," he said.  
  
"Aye that he does. Oh and Legolas, do you not remember the instructions I gave the twins before we all went to sleep?" Thranduil said in a calm, too calm, tone of voice.  
  
Legolas gulped and turned to his father and older brothers. He had an idea where this was headed and he wanted no part in it.  
  
"Yes, I do recall the instructions you gave them Ada," he said, sitting back down on the bed with Elrond, the twins, and Estel.  
  
That way, his father couldn't harm him, not while Estel was injured and had his head on Legolas's shoulder.  
  
"You were meant to abide by those instructions as well Legolas! Mind you, I did not anticipate you going to Legolas Estel, but still, Legolas, you should have woken us up," Thranduil said scowling slightly at his youngest child.  
  
Legolas shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry Ada, it was during the middle of the night, and to be honest, I probably wouldn't have woken you up even had I remembered," he said.  
  
Elrond and Thranduil exchanged glances and rolled their eyes. "Children," they muttered together.  
  
It was very good to see Estel and Legolas acting like their usual selves however. For a few moments, Elrond had feared that the Estel he knew and loved with all his being might never be the same if he didn't lower the fever.  
  
Thankfully, the fever had lowered in time and Estel was on the mend, but still far away from being at full strength however.  
  
In fact, Elrond was willing to bet that it would take at least a month, if not more, for Estel to regain his strength. Something his youngest son was sure to be quite upset at. That did not matter though for Elrond was just glad that Estel was still here to be upset about something.  
  
Elrond turned away from his thoughts and turned to Estel, becoming serious instantly.  
  
"Estel, tell me how you feel. The truth ion nin, not what you keep telling everyone else. We all know that you are far from fine," he said eyeing Estel critically.  
  
"My throat and chest hurt, and my nose won't stop running. My leg and arm hurt, but not as badly as before, and I have a pounding headache. I am actually rather tired though," Estel admitted somewhat reluctantly.  
  
"That is to be expected ion nin. You have been through a horrible ordeal and your body is going to need a lot of time to regain it's strength. I am just glad that you are home and safe as of right now," Elrond said.  
  
Estel smiled tiredly and turned his attention to Thranduil as he began to speak.  
  
"Do not ever do that to us again young one! You nearly scared us all to Mandos and back! All of my children are anxiously awaiting word on your condition, so, as soon as Elrond declares you strong enough, we are taking you back with us to Mirkwood," Thranduil said while smiling.  
  
Estel nodded and smiled in thanks to King Thranduil. It had been a long time since he had visited Mirkwood. He was looking forward to the trip already!  
  
He yawned and looked up sheepishly at his family and very close friends, who may as well have been family.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered.  
  
Elrond smiled and shook his head. "There is nothing to be sorry for little one. You are in need of more rest. Go, get some sleep. We shall all still be here when you awaken," he said, pushing Estel back down onto the pillows and tucking the blanket in around him.  
  
As Elrond tucked him in, Estel's last thought before sleep claimed him was that he had come home at last, where he was surrounded by his family and loved ones. Safe in the arms of his family and loved ones, Estel fell fast asleep.  
  
Translations:  
Ada: Dad/Daddy  
Ion nin: My son  
Gwador nin: My brother  
Tithen gwador: Little brother  
Mellon nin: My friend  
Tithen pen: Little one  
  
A/N 2: All right, hey there everyone! I hope that you have enjoyed this fic, and if you read the last chapter, the vote is still on for which story you want me to write next! Currently, the polls stand as thus:  
  
Estel and Greenleaf: 14  
  
The Edge of a Knife: 8  
  
Please vote! You can vote in your review or you can email me, it doesn't matter which. The polls will close three days after this Chapter has been posted. That way, the new story, whichever one it is, will be up by the next day. Thank you!  
  
HarryEstel 


End file.
